Réconciliation
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Roy, accompagné de Riza, se rend en visite officielle à Ishbal, 2 ans après le Jour Promis. Ils y rencontrent de vieilles connaissances, mais aussi des gens tout droit sortis de leurs souvenirs. Et ce ne sont pas les souvenirs les plus joyeux.
1. Entre enfer et paradis

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous!

Voilà ma première fanfiction avec plusieurs chapitres, sur, pratiquement comme d'habitude, mon couple préféré de FMA!

Royai forever!

Disclaimer: FMA ne m'appartient pas, tous les personnages de cette fic sauf quelques uns sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Entre enfer et paradis**

Le Soleil était éblouissant, la poussière du désert brûlait la peau, asséchait la gorge. Dans le décor de cette ville en ruines, on ne voyait pas d'ombre, et même sous les tentes du camp militaire, il faisait une chaleur étouffante.

Riza Hawkeye fut presque soulagée, lorsqu'elle sortit à la lumière, de sentir un minuscule courant d'air lui caresser le front. Ajustant la sangle de son fusil sur son épaule, la jeune sniper marcha jusqu'à un haut bâtiment qui surplombait la ville ishbale. Elle grimpa l'escalier jusqu'au sommet, et frappa à une porte en bois selon un code précis. Une voix masculine répondit.

"Entre !"

Riza obéit. Une fois à l'intérieur, et se mit au garde-à-vous.

"Riza Hawkeye, pour la relève, mon lieutenant."

L'homme qui était allongé sur le sol de la pièce, surveillant au dehors, se releva. Il était grand et bien bâti. Il semblait avoir la quarantaine, et aucun cheveu blanc ne venait éclaircir ses cheveux châtains.

"Repos ! Ordonna-t-il. Petite, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas me donner du « mon lieutenant », je me sens trop important sinon !

-Seulement si vous arrêtez de m'appeler « petite » alors ! Répliqua Riza. Ni « gamine », Chef, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire."

Le lieutenant Phil Depy s'approcha de Riza et ébouriffa ses courts cheveux blonds de sa grande main calleuse.

La jeune fille appréciait beaucoup cet homme, qui avait été son instructeur lors de sa formation comme sniper, et considérait tous les soldats en formation sous son commandement comme ses enfants. Il ne faisait pas de favoritisme, et traitait chaque futur sniper également. Il savait quel serait le futur de ces jeunes engagés, et ne voulait pas leur donner d'illusions sur le monde et sa situation.

Bien peu de ses « apprentis » avaient décidé de s'engager sur le front comme sniper, et ceux qui l'avaient fait s'étaient engagés parce que leur position était plus sécurisée, ou qu'ils se sentaient presque tout-puissants et inatteignables.

Riza, comme quelques rares autres, s'était engagée pour protéger principalement, et se répugnait à tuer des enfants, des personnes âgées, ou des hommes inoffensifs. Et le lieutenant partageait ce point de vue. Phil avait beaucoup soutenu Riza lors de sa formation, voyant son potentiel, et la poussant à combler ses faiblesses, et Riza avait vu en lui presque un second père, remplaçant celui qu'elle venait de perdre et qui lui avait trop peu montré son affection. Même maintenant, étant son supérieur direct dans l'équipe, il l'encourageait et faisait en sorte qu'elle ne sombre pas dans la folie de ce conflit destructeur et cauchemardesque.

Riza s'était souvent demandé ce qui faisait tenir un tel homme dans la guerre qu'il traversaient. Elle avait fini par lui poser la question, et le lieutenant avait sorti une photo de sa poche : sa femme et ses trois enfants dans leur salon, qui lui souriaient.

"C'est l'espoir, et la certitude qu'il existe un endroit dans le monde où la paix règne encore, avait-t-il répondu."

Après cela, Riza avait décidé d'adopter le même point de vue. Elle voulait aider à établir la paix dans son pays, que chaque citoyen n'ai plus à craindre pour sa vie à cause de la couleur de ses yeux ou de sa peau, ou de sa religion.

"Il reste un peu d'eau dans ma gourde, je te la laisse, déclara le lieutenant. N'oublie pas de me la rapporter après.

-Bien !"

Riza posa son fusil et commença à s'installer pour sa surveillance.

"Bonne chance Riza, dit Phil, selon le rituel qu'ils avaient établi lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Ishbal.

-A vous aussi, répondit la jeune femme."

Phil ferma la porte, et Riza s'assit, appuyant son fusil sur le muret, ou plutôt le reste de mur de la petite pièce, et observa.

Pas un mouvement, pas un souffle de vent ne venaient troubler l'immobilité du paysage. Pas même un bruit, un cri d'animal. Le silence. Un silence et une immobilité oppressants. Riza sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, elle en avait le pressentiment.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle veilla, luttant contre la chaleur et la fatigue.

Et tout à coup, dans le quartier voisin, une grande flamme s'éleva, suivie d'une explosion, brutale et dévastatrice. Riza en sentit le souffle, alors qu'elle se trouvait loin du lieu où elle avait eu lieu.

L'offensive prévue avait commencé. Les alchimistes étaient sur le terrain. Et Riza savait ce qu'elle avait à faire dans ce cas là.

Les premiers fuyards apparurent. La panique se voyait nettement sur leurs visages, à travers la lunette du fusil de la jeune femme. Elle commença à tirer, atteignant chacune de ses cibles à la tête. Chaque balle qui partait était précise et mortelle, touchant les Ishbals qui s'écroulaient pour ne plus se relever. C'était tout ce que Riza pouvait faire pour éviter d'être cruelle. Elle ne laissait pas le temps de souffrir à ses victimes.

À travers son viseur, elle voyait, sentait le désespoir de ces hommes et femmes. Elle s'efforçait de rester impassible, sans céder à la jubilation de voir ses cibles tomber, ou à l'horreur de tuer des hommes sans défense.

Des soldats d'Amestris arrivèrent sur le terrain, accroissant le massacre et le nombre de morts. Les Ishbals étaient pris en tenailles, d'un côté pas les alchimistes, qui continuaient leur travail de mort, et de l'autre par les soldats et Riza, qui fauchaient les survivants dans leur vaine course pour échapper aux flammes, aux explosions, au balles.

Soudain, l'offensive cessa. Un lourd silence succéda au vacarme de cette bataille à sens unique. Les soldats se retirèrent, emmenant leurs rares morts ou blessés, et laissant derrière eux des dizaines de morts, ensanglantés et défigurés, des blessés criant et pleurant, et des moribonds qui n'avaient même plus la force de gémir.

Alors, au milieu du charnier, une fille s'avança, frêle silhouette à la robe blanche tachée de sang. Riza l'observa à travers son viseur, et vit qu'elle avait le bras gauche affreusement brûlé. Et dans ses yeux rouges, secs de toute larme, qui la regardaient, elle, elle pu voir une immense haine envers tout ce que Riza représentait pour son peuple : Amestris et son armée destructrice, qui répandait la mort et la désolation pour une raison inconnue.

Riza se sentit soudainement terrifiée par ce regard plein de haine et dénué de la moindre trace de pitié pour ses oppresseurs. Elle recula, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Elle détestait cette guerre.

**lll**

Une voix appela son nom, et Riza se réveilla, frissonnante de peur, le front couvert de sueur, et les larmes aux yeux. Elle mit quelques instants à se rappeler où elle se trouvait, tant elle était son le choc de ce rêve, ou plutôt de ce souvenir.

"Riza, ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda Roy d'une voix anxieuse, assis sur l'autre banquette du compartiment. C'est encore un souvenir ?

-Oui. Ils sont de plus en plus fréquents à mesure que je m'approche d'Ishbal. C'était le pire celui-là."

Roy se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de Riza.

"Raconte-moi."

Et la jeune femme raconta son souvenir cauchemardesque.

Elle finit en parlant de la fillette au bras brûlé et aux yeux pleins de haine.

"J'ai eu peur de ce regard, ce jour-là. Je savais que j'étais responsable de mes actes à ce moment. Je suis toujours responsable de ce que j'ai fait pendant la guerre.

-La réconciliation est en cours entre Ishbal et Amestris."

Riza se tourna vers Roy, qui venait de parler.

"Je le sais bien, puisque c'est toi qui en es à l'origine. Et je n'ai pas vraiment oublié où nous allons, là. La réconciliation est en cours, des accords économiques aussi. Mais ce sont les Ishbals qui doivent décider de nous pardonner ou non. Ils connaissent la vérité, grâce à Scar, ils savent que c'est pour créer la pierre philosophale que nous les avons massacrés, il y a dix ans. Nous sommes responsables de ce qui s'est passé. Nous deux plus que les autres, alors j'ai peur."

Roy la regarda d'un air incrédule.

"Tu as peur ?

-Oui, je crains la réaction du peuple ishbal lorsque nous arriverons. J'ai peur de retrouver la même haine que celle de cette fille dans leurs yeux. Ils ont de nombreuses raisons de nous détester."

Roy posa sa main sur la joue de Riza et lui caressa le visage avec douceur, comme il faisait lorsqu'elle était stressée ou anxieuse.

"Ils ont aussi beaucoup de raisons de nous aimer, répondit-il."

Riza sourit, et se laissa aller contre la main de Roy. Celui-ci prit alors le visage de la jeune femme, et, l'attirant à lui, l'embrassa. Riza répondit à son baiser avec plaisir. Sa crainte s'était envolée, laissant la place aux papillons dans son ventre, comme chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec Roy, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plus de dix ans.

Elle avait été tellement heureuse lorsqu'il s'était déclaré à elle, peu de temps après le jour promis, alors qu'il venait d'être nommé général de brigade.

_ Riza fut convoquée dans le bureau du général, où celui-ci lui demanda – ou plutôt ordonna- de l'accompagner à East City, où il était nommé, pour diriger une équipe en tant que commandant, car Riza venait de monter en grade elle aussi. Elle accepta._

_Puis Roy laissa tomber son masque professionnel. Il contourna son bureau et vint se placer devant Riza._

_ "Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir avec moi à East City seulement pour diriger une équipe, déclara-t-il. Je voulais que tu restes à mes côtés, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire sans toi. Je... je me suis aperçu que la vie sans toi n'avais pas de saveur, depuis que tu as failli mourir ce jour-là. Je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre sans toi, parce que je t'aime. Oui Riza, je t'aime, et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu supporté toutes ces années sans te le dire, et... Riza, tu vas bien ?"_

_Une larme glissait sur la joue de Riza, et un flot intarissable suivit. Et au travers de ses larmes, Riza souriait. Elle répondit, la voix entrecoupée de hoquets._

_ "Je vais bien... je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie qu'en entendant tes paroles. Parce que moi aussi, je t'aime Roy. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, je t'aime à mourir, et tu viens de mettre fin à cette attente insupportable, alors je pleure de joie._

_ -Riza, souffla Roy."_

_Et il combla la distance qui les séparait pour la serrer dans ses bras._

_ "Roy, murmura Riza, s'abandonna dans cette étreinte qui disait tout."_

_Puis Roy se pencha vers Riza, et déposa un baiser, léger, doux sur ses lèvres. Riza sourit, puis répondit au baiser, l'intensifiant._

On frappa à la porte du compartiment, et Roy et Riza durent se séparer à regrets. Pendant que Riza prenait un air sérieux, son air professionnel, Roy répondit :

"Entrez !"

Un soldat ouvrit la porte et entra. Il salua puis annonça :

"Mon général, les mécaniciens m'ont dit de vous avertir que nous arrivons dans une vingtaine de minutes !

-Bien, merci, répondit le général Roy Mustang en saluant à son tour."

Une fois le soldat parti, il se tourna vers la femme qu'il aimait.

"Nous y voilà. Espérons que tes craintes ne se révéleront pas justes."

* * *

Alors? D'après vous, vont-ils être bien accueillis?


	2. Arrivée à Ishbal

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, l'accueil des Ishbals!

Pour que vous voyiez bien qui est le Patriarche, rappelez-vous le maître de Scar, celui qu'il rencontre dans le bidonville après son combat contre Lust et Gluttony, et aussi la veille du Jour Promis quand il retrouve de Yoki et des Chimères.

Le troisième arrivera la semaine prochaine (samedi ou dimanche).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Ishbal**

Dans un sifflement aigu et un nuage de vapeur, la train officiel aux couleurs d'Amestris s'arrêta sur le quai de la première gare d'Ishbal. Les lieux grouillaient de monde, les gens se pressaient pour voir descendre du train celui qui était à l'origine des nombreux améliorations dans le pays.

Juste devant la porte du train, avant de sortir, Roy se préparait. Ses trois gardes du corps l'entouraient, et Riza se tenait devant lui, arrangeant son uniforme.

« Commandant Hawkeye, commença Roy.

-Mon général ?

-Il faut que je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas ma garde du corps cette fois-ci. Vous êtes ici comme mon assistante.

-Oui monsieur, » répondit Riza en saluant.

Elle se plaça un peu en retrait du général, qui ordonna :

« Ouvrez la porte. »

Un des soldats s'exécuta, et la lumière et la chaleur entrèrent à flots dans le wagon. Les cinq militaires purent voir la foule qui les attendait. Dès que Roy mit le pied sur le sol d'Ishbal, une fanfare commença à jouer une marche militaire.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde, fit remarquer Roy.

-Ils viennent voir le reconstructeur d'Ishbal, dit l'un des soldats.

-Le reconstructeur ? C'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellent ?

-Oui mon général, mais pas seulement eux. Tout le monde vous nomme comme ça. Vous n'aimez pas ?

-Je le préfère au héros d'Ishbal, et de loin. Prêts pour le bain de foule ? »

Et ils avancèrent à travers la foule, sur le tapis rouge spécialement déroulé pour cette occasion, puisque c'était la première fois qu'un haut gradé de l'armée d'Amestris faisait une visite officielle à Ishbal.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être lorsque le généralissime Grumman viendra ! » Plaisanta Roy, sur qui l'accueil faisait une forte impression. Riza remarqua que, malgré le fait que ce soit son premier bain de foule, Roy semblait très à l'aise. Il serrait des mains, tapotait les têtes des enfants, répondait en souriant aux questions qu'on lui posait. Il savait comment s'y prendre, et ne semblait pas gêné par tant de monde. De plus, la population n'avait pas l'air si défiante envers les représentants d'Amestris.

Au milieu de la foule, le tapis tournait pour rejoindre la sortie. C'est juste après ce tournant qu'ils purent voir arriver en face d'eux le Patriarche, chef de la religion et de l'État d'Ishbal. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, au crâne rasé et à la grande moustache blanche. Était-ce une manie de se faire pousser la moustache chez les hommes d'État ?

Il était encadré par deux hommes, dont les visages étaient bien connus de Roy et Riza : Scar et Miles, qui avaient été à chaque rencontre non officielle pour la reconstruction de la terre d'Ishbal. Miles portait l'uniforme de la nouvelle armée d'Amestris-Ishbal, qu'il dirigeait désormais, et Scar portait la tenue des moines combattants d'Ishbala.

Roy reprit sa place entre ses gardes du corps pour aller à la rencontre des représentants d'Ishbal. Bien lui en prit, car à ce moment-là, un homme surgit de la foule, le regard fou et plein de haine, un long couteau à la main. Il se précipita sur Roy en hurlant :

« Mort à Amestris ! Meurs, Héros d'Ishbal ! Pour Ishbala ! »

Ce fut à peu près tout ce qu'il put dire et faire. Les gardes du corps furent très réactifs et plus rapides. Ils se révélèrent d'une efficacité implacable : pendant que le premier tirait le général et sa subordonnée en arrière, le deuxième désarma l'homme et le dernier le mit à terre d'une prise et le menotta.

Riza n'avait pas pu faire un geste. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'aurait de toute manière rien pu faire, puisqu'elle n'avait pas son pistolet, et portait sa jupe d'uniforme, Roy le lui ayant imposé. Elle était bel et bien ici comme son assistante, et non comme garde du corps, et ne put qu'admirer le travail net des trois hommes. Roy se pencha vers son agresseur, qui lui lança un regard haineux, et lui souffla : « J'ai toujours détesté ce titre. »

Scar, Miles et le Patriarche arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux pour constater ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Patriarche dit au général :

« Cet homme a voulu bafouer une de nos lois fondatrices, données par notre miséricordieuse Ishbala : ne pas tuer. Si vous le permettez, général Mustang, cet homme sera jugé selon nos lois.

-Jugez-le selon votre justice, comme vous le souhaitez, puisqu'il a agit sur votre terre. »

Puis, se rappelant le but de sa visite, Roy salua à la façon des Ishbals.

« C'est toujours un honneur de vous rencontrer votre Excellence, dit-il.

-De même général Mustang », répondit le Patriarche en lui tendant la main, que Roy serra.

Riza salua Miles, et les gardes du corps qui ne s'occupaient pas du prisonnier firent de même. Scar s'avança en empoigna l'homme à terre pour le relever, et, sur un signe du Patriarche, le conduisit vers un groupe de moines qui se chargèrent de le faire sortir de la gare. Le chef ishbal prit ensuite la parole, s'adressant à la foule qui s'était tue lorsque l'attaque avait eu lieu. Il y avait eu un petit mouvement de panique et quelques cris, vite réprimés lorsque les gens avaient vu l'action des gardes du corps.

« Cet homme a agit de façon impardonnable en menaçant le représentant de l'autorité d'Amestris, alors qu'il vient pour la paix. N'oubliez pas que la terre d'Ishbal dépend encore d'Amestris sur bien des points. Nous ne sommes pas indépendants, et pour préserver la stabilité de notre pays, il nous est nécessaire d'agir pour la paix entre nos peuples, si nous ne voulons pas revivre les événements de la dernière décennie. Si vous ne voulez pas pardonner à Amestris ses agissements et cette guerre, libre à vous de le faire. Mais alors, patientez, attendez le moment où la démocratie jugera les criminels de guerre, n'agissez pas comme cet homme. Ishbal veut la paix, pas la guerre. J'espère, général, que ce petit discours impromptu ne vous a pas gêné.

-Absolument pas Excellence. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de parler aux citoyens directement, sans se soucier de la « distance de sécurité », comme vous l'avez fait. »

Le groupe sortit finalement de la gare, où une foule plus nombreuse les attendait. Roy et le Patriarche saluèrent les gens, et se serrèrent à nouveau la main, devant les journalistes qui venaient, non seulement d'Amestris et d'Ishbal, mais aussi de tous les pays voisins. Puis les huit se séparèrent pour grimper dans les voitures qui les emmèneraient là où il était prévu que le Patriarche et Roy fassent leur discours. Le Patriarche, Roy, Scar et un garde du corps de Roy montèrent dans la première voiture, tandis que Riza, Miles et les deux autres gardes du corps entrèrent dans la seconde.

Durant le trajet, Roy donna quelques nouvelles du généralissime Grumman au grand prêtre, qui constata qu'il connaissait mieux le général que le chef suprême d'Amestris.

**lll**

Sur la place la plus grande de la ville une estrade avait été dressée. Quelques jeunes arbres plantés sur le tour de la place prodiguaient un peu d'ombre aux Ishbals qui attendaient sur la place. Un cordon de surveillance, où moines ishbals et soldats du QG d'Ishbal se mêlaient veillait à la sécurité de la foule et des personnages importants. Les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent non loin de l'estrade. Roy et le grand prêtre sortirent de leur voiture et saluèrent encore la foule.

Les gardes du corps et assistants des deux hommes les rejoignirent, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'estrade.

Le Patriarche gravit les escaliers et alla au pupitre. La foule se tut et attendit que les dirigeant de la province (pour l'instant province, mais ensuite État indépendant) prenne la parole.

« Chers citoyens et citoyennes d'Ishbal et Amestris, aujourd'hui est un jour important. Un jour important pour notre terre, notre peuple et leur futur. Après de nombreuses réunions non officielles et des négociations avec un homme haut placé dans la hiérarchie d'Amestris, après les nombreuses améliorations de notre quotidien apportées par nos discussions, nous avons l'honneur de recevoir officiellement cet homme. Ishbal accueille aujourd'hui le général Roy Mustang. Cet homme a autrefois participé activement à l'extermination de notre peuple, mais maintenant, il agit pour le rétablissement de notre peuple dans sa Terre, et pour installer une entente durable entre Ishbal et Amestris. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous ne peuvent pas pardonner ses exactions à Amestris, et vouent une haine farouche à nos voisins. Je peux les comprendre. Mais il faut accepter les conditions pour notre future liberté. Cette liberté n'est pas hypothétique, elle viendra sous peu. Car le but du nouvel État d'Amestris n'est pas de continuer à garder Ishbal comme une province dépendante, mais d'en faire un État libre et allié. Roy Mustang a étudié notre culture, notre façon de vivre, notre agriculture pour pouvoir nous comprendre et savoir comment reconstruire notre pays. S'il est ici en ce jour, c'est pour voir de ses yeux ce qu'il a contribué à réparer, pour voir les fruits de ses efforts et ceux des hommes qui le soutiennent. Et je fais partie de ces hommes. Je voudrais maintenant vous demander d'accueillir véritablement le général Roy Mustang !

Sous les applaudissements de la foule, le Patriarche descendit de l'estrade, serra la main de Roy et l'invita à monter au pupitre.

**lll**

Le généralissime Grumman augmenta le son de sa radio, posée sur son bureau.

Tout le QG de l'Est tendit l'oreille pour écouter le discours qui sortirait des hauts-parleurs installés un peu partout dans le bâtiment par l'adjudant-chef Fuery.

À Resembool, Edward Elric prit son fils dans ses bras pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Winry arriva, un plateau dans les mains.

« Et voilà la tarte au pommes pour manger en écoutant le général !

-Génial ! »

Quelque part à Xing, dans une auberge, Alphonse Elric, May Chang, Gelso et Zampano mangeaient -Se goinfraient- pendant que le Patriarche finissait son discours, traduit en simultané en xinois.

Dans la salle du trône du palais de Xing, Lin Yao, entouré de ses conseillers et magistrats, Ranfan à ses côtés, écoutait les applaudissements de la foule.

Dans la forteresse de Briggs, le général Olivia Armstrong inspectait les dernières réalisations de ses ingénieurs lorsque la voix de Roy Mustang s'éleva dans la vaste salle.

**lll**

« Citoyens d'Ishbal, je vous remercie pour votre accueil... »

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre: un discours, une longue journée et une petite discussion en pyjama.


	3. Discours

Et voilà la suite!

Le discours de Roy, et quelques menus événements.

J'espère ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim à la fin ^^ , surtout que je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera prêt à la fin de la semaine (pas taper!). Je consacrerai mon pont bien mérité après mes concours aux prochains chapitres!

Disclaimer: FMA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la grande Hiromu Arakawa.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Discours**

« Citoyens d'Ishbal, je vous remercie pour votre accueil. Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous, pour voir que vous reconstruisez votre pays et pour fortifier les relations entre nos deux peuples.

Contrairement à il y a quinze ans, je ne viens pas avec des intentions belliqueuses. Vous avez trop souffert par notre faute à nous, Amestriens, et je suis autant, voire plus responsable de ce massacre. Nous cherchons à faire d'Amestris la démocratie qu'elle doit être, à donner au Sénat l'importance et le pouvoir qu'il aurait dû avoir vraiment, et pas seulement sur le papier. Et lorsque ce sera fait, tous les responsables de crimes de guerre, tous autant qu'ils sont, seront jugés. Et à ce moment-là, ce sera à vous de témoigner. Vous pourrez nous juger : nous condamner au châtiment le plus sévère, ou nous pardonner, suivre ce que votre esprit vous dit. Mais nous ne serons pas acquittés : nous sommes tous coupables. Jugez nous selon nos actes, selon vos pensées, vos sentiments, vous en avez le droit. Et vous aurez l'occasion de vous exprimer.

Ne faites pas comme l'homme qui m'a attaqué à mon arrivée ici. La haine exprimée par la violence ne mène à rien, sinon un procès. Cependant aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas seulement venu vous dire ce qui se passera dans quelques temps, mais aussi ce qui se passe maintenant, et que vous savez sans doute déjà.

Je suis ici pour voir de mes propres yeux les effets de mes discussions et transactions qui ont eu lieu durant cette année entre le Patriarche d'Ishbal et le généralissime d'Amestris. Je suis venu pour l'inauguration de la première université d'Ishbal. L'éducation est d'une importance capitale dans un pays. Grâce à cela, les jeunes pourront apprendre les sciences, la philosophie, l'alchimie, les langues, tous les domaines qui les intéressent, pour en faire leur métier. Cette éducation est libre, ouverte à tous : jeunes, vieux, hommes et femmes, bien portants comme ceux souffrant d'un handicap. Tout a été fait pour que tous aient le même accès à l'instruction.

L'éducation est le fondement de la citoyenneté. Elle permet aux jeunes de savoir raisonner, et leur évite de tomber dans un fanatisme destructeur. Chacun peut savoir comment fonctionne l'État dans lequel il vit, et donc s'investir pour améliorer ce fonctionnement et ses rouages. L'université est donc d'une grande importance pour aider les jeunes à s'intégrer et s'investir. La fraternité entre les peuples, et la paix, sont aussi le ciment de la citoyenneté. Et l'université Sara et Urey Rockbell est le symbole de la fraternité entre Ishbal et Amestris.

Les Rockbell étaient un couple de médecins qui ont soigné les blessés et les malades pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, autant des Ishbals que des Amestriens, des civils que des militaires. Ils ont refusé de partir alors que la situation empirait durant le conflit, et ils ont suivi leurs convictions jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de les rencontrer personnellement, mais ils avaient une grande notoriété parmi les soldats. Ils inspiraient un immense respect dans leur milieu, et ils sont toujours un symbole d'abnégation et de dévouement envers autrui. C'est pour cela qu'il a été décidé de donner leur nom à cette université, avec l'autorisation de leur fille Winry et le soutien des Ishbals.

Je vous le répète encore, amis d'Ishbal, merci. »

Roy se détourna de la foule après l'avoir saluée, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes. Il rejoignit le Patriarche, Riza, Scar, Miles et ses gardes du corps, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des grands bâtiments qui bordaient la place. Là, un grand nombre de jeunes les attendait. Il s'agissait des futurs étudiants de l'université qui avaient été conviés à l'inauguration du bâtiment où ils pourraient enfin avoir des conditions de travail optimales.

Roy parla à plusieurs d'entre eux et découvrit qu'ils étaient nombreux à avoir perdu des parents pendant la guerre d'Ishbal.

« Je ne vous en veux pas personnellement, déclara l'un d'eux. Vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable. J'en veux à l'ancien gouvernement d'Amestris, et comme je sais que vous avez été un des acteurs de sa disparition, je vous en remercie.

\- Les Rockbell ont soigné ma mère après une attaque de l'armée d'Amestris, dit un jeune fille. Elle a été très émue en apprenant que mon université porterait leur nom. »

Un autre étudiant prit la parole :

« Je voudrais devenir alchimiste, malgré toutes les destructions causées par les alchimistes d'État, pour construire et défendre mon pays.

-C'était aussi ce que je voulais faire lorsque j'étais jeune, répondit Roy. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je peux réellement le faire. »

Puis ce fut le moment de l'inauguration. Le Patriarche et le général se retrouvèrent devant le ruban qui entourait le grand escalier menant vers la monumentale porte du bâtiment de pierre beige. Le Patriarche tendit une paire de ciseaux à Roy. Celui-ci déclara alors à la foule d'étudiants :

« Qu'ici soient formés à la fraternité et à la démocratie des générations d'étudiants ! »

Puis il se tourna et coupa le tissu rouge.

**lll**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Roy put enfin se reposer sur le lit de sa chambre du palais patriarcal. La journée avait été éprouvante, notamment avec les heures de train, l'agression à son arrivée, le discours, l'inauguration de l'université Urey et Sara Rockbell, des rencontres avec des diplomates d'Ishbal, avec les responsables du nouveau QG de l'armée. Et à dix heures passées, il venait à peine de terminer le repas pris avec le Patriarche et les grands prêtres d'Ishbala. Leurs discussions avaient été très constructives et passionnantes, mais maintenant la fatigue le terrassait. Il se redressa soudain et s'exclama :

« Mince, Riza ! »

Il se reprocha de l'avoir pas pu passer plus de temps avec elle, de ne même pas avoir parlé d'autre chose que du programme de la journée. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Le garde du corps posté derrière se mit au garde-à-vous, attendant les ordres.

« Pouvez-vous aller me chercher Ri- le commandant Hawkeye ?

-Oui mon général. »

Le soldat partit et revint à peine une minute plus tard, précédé par Riza en pyjama, portant la pochette du programme de la visite.

« Merci. »

Roy ferma la porte derrière Riza et lui. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et déclara immédiatement :

« Je suis désolé, Riza. Je ne t'ai pas consacré assez de temps aujourd'hui. À part dans le train, nous avons à peine parlé, alors je ne sais même pas comment tu te sens, comment cette journée s'est passée pour toi. »

Riza posa la pochette sur une table proche.

« Merci Roy. C'est bon de savoir que tu te soucies de moi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été frustrant de ne pouvoir rien faire lorsque cet Ishbal t'a attaqué. Mais...

-Tu n'as pas eu peur ? Tu sais, à cause de ce souvenir... »

Riza secoua la tête.

« Non. Il était seul. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, mais j'aurais été effrayée si ça avait été la foule entière. Je me suis aperçue que j'étais bien ici comme ton assistante, et non comme ta garde du corps. Alors je me suis concentrée sur cette tâche aujourd'hui, même si ça me coûtait de ne pas pouvoir être réellement proche de toi, comme au QG. Mais il y a certains aspects de notre relation qui ne peuvent pas être publics.

-Je dirais plutôt : qui ne peuvent pas encore être publics, rectifia Roy.

-Comment ça ? S'exclama Riza. »

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, si ? Riza s'interrogeait. La loi sur la fraternisation... allait être retirée du Code Militaire ?

Roy prit Riza par la main et ils s'assirent sur le lit. Roy parla, tout en jouant avec la main de sa bien aimée, comme il faisait chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était un des seuls gestes tendres suffisamment discrets qu'ils pouvaient s'autoriser en comité assez restreint.

« Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, commença Roy.

-J'ai appris à m'attendre à tout avec toi pendant toutes ces années, Roy. Dis-moi tout. »

Riza sourit en retour au sourire du brun.

« Cela fait plusieurs mois que Grumman a décidé d'abroger la loi sur la fraternisation entre militaires. L'armée a changé, il y a plus de femmes, elles sont capables de se défendre, et de plus la loi n'empêche pas les gens de s'aimer secrètement. Grumman a obtenu l'accord de six des huit grands généraux du conseil militaire. Ensemble nous avons travaillé sur un nouveau texte, qui autoriserait les relations amoureuses au sein de l'armée, tant que cela n'affecte pas la productivité dans le mauvais sens, et donnerait un statut différent aux couples de militaires mariés.

-Mariés, c'est à dire...

-Qu'ils... que nous ne voulons pas accorder un statut de favorisés à ceux qui ne sont pas sérieux dans leurs relations. De toutes manières, un couple de militaires vit différemment d'un couple de civils. Nous pourrons modifier leurs horaires pour leur permettre de s'occuper de leurs enfants. Le généralissime a présenté la loi avant-hier au Sénat. Ils sont actuellement en train d'en débattre, ou peut-être même qu'ils ont fini. Grumman m'a promis que je serai le premier averti du résultat du vote, quel qu'il soit.

-Mon grand-père est au courant ?

-Oh que oui. Il devine tout. Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que juste avant notre mutation à Central, il m'avait proposé la main de sa petite-fille ? Il savait déjà que je t'aimais.

-Je crois qu'il savait aussi déjà que mon amour pour toi était réciproque. Il y faisait souvent allusion lorsque je le voyais.

-C'est un homme très clairvoyant. Il savait déjà quelles étaient mes intentions avant que je lui en parle.

-Tes intentions ? »

Roy fixa intensément Riza.

« Je lui ai demandé ta main. »

Riza prit un air moitié étonné, moitié souriant :

« Oh, vraiment ?

-Je voulais m'assurer que même si l'armée n'était pas d'accord, au moins le chef de l'État, ou plutôt le grand-père de la femme que j'aime voudrait bien que je l'épouse.

-S'agit-il d'une demande en mariage ?

-Une ébauche, je dirais. »

Riza soupira. Elle prit la main libre de Roy dans la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas très romantique comme façon de me demander de t'épouser, Roy.

-J'aurais préféré une occasion plus romantique, c'est vrai, répondit Roy. Mais en fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé explicitement en mariage, ajouta-t-il en riant. Tu verras, je te ferais une demande en bonne et due forme.

-Mais dans ce cas je n'aurai pas la surprise.

-Je n'aurai pas non plus la surprise de ta réponse ! Ta réaction me laisse penser que tu répondras « oui », déclara Roy d'un ton assuré, en attirant Riza à lui. »

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se scellent en un baiser, la jeune femme chuchota :

« Pourquoi dirais-je non? »

Leur baiser fut passionné, et fut suivit de plusieurs autres avant que Riza ne s'écarte un peu de Roy et lui demande :

« Tu ne voulais pas voir le planning de demain ?

-Non. Je voulais juste te voir pour me faire pardonner et te demander comment tu allais après cette journée.

-Je vais bien, tu le vois. »

Roy s'affala sur le lit.

« Je suis claqué ! S'exclama-t-il.

-C'est vrai que cette journée a été fatigante, confirma Riza. Et celle de demain le sera tout autant, donc il vaut mieux dormir. Je retourne dans ma chambre, bonne nuit Roy. »

Riza se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, inconsciente du regard désespéré que lui lançait Roy. Elle atteignit la porte puis s'arrêta.

« Riza... commença Roy. »

La militaire se retourna. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rose.

« Roy... Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Le visage du général s'éclaira et il répondit joyeusement :

« Bien sûr ! Quelle question idiote !

-Idiot toi-même ! S'écria Riza en se jetant sur lui.

Une bataille de chatouilles s'en suivit, puis des câlins et des baisers entrecoupés se soupirs et de chuchotements. Ils s'endormirent finalement, Riza lovée dans les bras musclés et protecteurs de celui qu'elle pourrait peut-être bientôt appeler son fiancé.

* * *

Au menu du prochain chapitre, une visite, et des retrouvailles!


	4. Retrouvailles

Et voilà le chapitre 4 avec quelques jours de retard, mais il est là!

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et de me suivre avec autant de fidélité, ça fait vraiment plaisir, merci de tout cœur!

Ces temps-ci j'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire, alors je pense que le chapitre cinq arrivera dans les temps, c'est à dire dans une semaine environ (si ce n'est pas le cas, vous êtes autorisées à me frapper, mais pas trop, sinon il n'y aura pas de suite!)!

Disclaimer: les personnages de FMA ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à la grande Hiromu Arakawa! Seul Phil Depy m'appartient (est-ce un spoil? le titre de ce chapitre s'appelle Retrouvailles, donc à vous de voir)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

Il faisait lourd, l'air était immobile, stagnant, comme si quelque chose allait se passer. De l'électricité régnait dans l'atmosphère alors même que le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, si l'on exceptait les colonnes de fumée noire qui s'élevaient ici et là. Cette tension n'était pas naturelle, c'était l'attente des soldats qui l'avait engendrée. Le commandant Roy Mustang patientait avec une dizaine d'hommes dans une ruelle, surveillant plusieurs Ishbals qui montaient la garde devant un bâtiment sans rien de réellement spécial, mais qui avait été qualifié de dépôt d'armes et explosifs potentiel par le centre de commandement. Le groupe attendait les ordres qui devaient venir du centre pour attaquer. Les soldats devenaient nerveux, ils serraient leurs armes et se jetaient des coups d'œil stressés. Soudain, la radio du soldat chargé de la communication grésilla, et l'ordre fut donné d'attaquer.  
Alors Roy claqua des doigts. Aussitôt une grande flamme s'éleva du bâtiment que l'escouade surveillait. Des cris de peur et de douleur résonnèrent aux oreilles des soldats. Ces cris, Roy ne s'y était jamais habitué, depuis plusieurs mois qu'il était arrivé à Ishbal. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas devenu insensible à la douleur des êtres humains. Il obéissait aux ordres en tuant les membres innocents d'un peuple à la dignité bafouée, alors que son cœur et sa raison ensemble lui hurlaient de ne pas le faire. Le jeune commandant serra les dents. Il fit un geste vers ses hommes, qui sortirent de l'abri de leur ruelle pour se précipiter dans le carnage d'Ishbals carbonisés ou agonisants. Quelques Ishbals qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les ruines sortirent les armes à la main. Des échanges de coups de feu eurent lieu. Plusieurs soldats d'Amestris tombèrent sous les balles ishbales, mais les envahisseurs étaient plus nombreux, mieux armés et en meilleure condition physique et morale.  
Bientôt, il n'y eu plus d'Ishbals pour répliquer. Roy ordonna à l'agent de liaison de joindre le centre de commandement pour obtenir de nouveaux ordres, l'offensive n'étant pas terminée. La réponse du centre arriva rapidement, et le groupe d'une trentaine de soldats mené par Roy changea de secteur, répandant mort et destruction sur son passage. Hommes, femmes, enfants, ils les tuaient tous sans distinction. Ils étaient Ishbals, ils étaient ennemis. Roy sentait son cœur s'endurcir pour éviter d'être brisé. Il savait que la cassure se ferait après le massacre, lorsqu'il serait seul. Ce n'était que là qu'il pouvait redevenir un homme sensible.  
Les soldats se dirigèrent vers une place où Ishbals et Amestriens se battaient déjà. La place était dominée par une haute tour d'où partaient de de temps en temps des balles meurtrières, fauchant un ishbal à la fois.

« Un sniper nous couvre ! » cria Roy à ses hommes.

Était-ce Riza Hawkeye qui se trouvait dans cette tour, abattant avec précision chaque Ishbal qui tentait d'attaquer un soldat par surprise ? Il l'avait revue quelques semaines plus tôt, après qu'elle l'ait protégé de l'assaut vengeur d'un Ishbal blessé. Il avait été désolé de voir cette jeune femme impliquée de cette façon dans un conflit si meurtrier et dévastateur. Elle avait le même regard que lui et tous les autres soldats affectés par cette guerre inutile.  
Durant encore une demi-heure les combats firent rage, puis le centre de commandement ordonna la fin de l'offensive. Le silence s'installa sur la place, et dans toute la ville on n'entendit plus que les gémissements des blessés et les pleurs des vivants. Les soldats se retirèrent, libérant les accès à la place.  
Alors Roy vit une jeune fille s'avancer au milieu des corps gisant à terre. Sa robe autrefois blanche, maintenant couverte de poussière était tachée de sang, et un affreuse brûlure s'étalait sur son bras gauche.

« Est-ce moi qui lui ai fait subir cela ? » Roy se désola des conséquences terribles du pouvoir de son alchimie.

La fille, très maigre, s'arrêta au milieu du charnier et regarda vers la tour. Elle demeura immobile quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Roy, qui put alors voir le regard haineux qu'elle lui lançait. Il était à couvert, mais elle savait qu'il était là. Et elle lui montrait la haine qu'elle lui portait, que tout le peuple ishbal portait à Amestris. À tous le peuple d'Amestris. Ils étaient tous responsables, Ils devaient tous payer.  
Roy soutint un moment ces yeux rouges pleins de haine, puis détourna les siens, plein de honte et de désespoir.

« Ils ne nous pardonneront jamais. »

**lll**

Roy ouvrit les yeux et sentit une unique larme couler sur sa joue. Ce souvenir résonnait encore, trop marquant, dans son esprit. « Jamais. »  
Il tourna la tête et vit Riza qui le fixait d'un air soucieux.

« Roy, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai rêvé de la guerre. C'était un souvenir du même jour que le tien hier. J'ai vu cette fille au bras brûlé et au regard haineux. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là : « ils ne nous pardonneront jamais ».

-Certains l'ont fait. D'autres nous tolèrent. Mais pour cette fille, on ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait être comme Scar était avant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas savoir, objecta Roy. Nous ne la connaissons pas, et beaucoup d'événements se sont déroulés depuis. Nous ne la reverrons sans doute jamais.

-Peut-être. Il est quelle heure au fait ? Demanda Riza.

**lll**

Il étai dix heures lorsque les Amestriens arrivèrent à l'école militaire d'Ishbal, qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'école de formation des moines combattants. Ishbal avait décidé d'instaurer un service militaire obligatoire pour les jeunes, garçons comme filles entre dix-huit et vingt-cinq ans pendant un an, soit dans l'armée, soit chez les moines combattants.  
Roy, Riza et leurs gardes du corps furent accueillis par l'école toute entière, Miles à leur tête avec les professeurs. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement, puis un des élèves, le major de la première promotion, prononça un discours vibrant sur le génie militaire et la grandeur d'âme que tout général se devrait d'avoir. Puis les élèves retournèrent en cours, mené pas leurs professeurs. Un seul d'entre eux resta, et Roy et Riza reconnurent avec joie un visage bien connu.

« Je vais laisser le lieutenant Breda vous faire visiter l'école », déclara Miles avant de les quitter.

Breda s'avança et salua.

« Mon général, commandant Hawkeye.

-Lieutenant Breda », le saluèrent l'alchimiste et la sniper.

Breda les fit rentrer dans le grand bâtiment, et ils purent avoir une certaine tranquillité pour parler.

« Alors Breda, tu te plais dans ta nouvelle fonction d'enseignant ?

-Ça va chef. On va dire que je peux plus parler qu'avant, et j'écris toujours autant, même si ce n'est pas la même paperasse.

-Entre les cours et les rapports de missions, il y a un monde, c'est vrai ! »

Breda avait été envoyé, quelques mois après sa mutation à East City avec le reste de l'équipe, à la toute nouvelle école militaire d'Ishbal pour y enseigner le génie militaire et la stratégie, deux domaines dans lesquels il excellait et était de ce fait très connu, d'où sa mutation. Les élèves l'appréciaient beaucoup, parce qu'il avait bon caractère (même s'il avait très mal réagi lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait emmené un chien en cours), et des méthodes d'enseignement inédites. En effet, peu de professeurs passaient par les échecs, le go ou le shôgi pour enseigner la stratégie.

« Havoc, Fuery et Falman vont bien ? Demanda Breda alors qu'ils marchaient dans les longs couloirs.

-Havoc va bien. Il est complètement béat depuis que Rebecca Catalina a accepté de sortir avec lui, répondit Roy.

-J'imagine que c'est le fait de rentrer à East City qui l'a remotivé, ajouta Riza. Fuery est très content dans la section communication du QG. Réparer des radios, les améliorer et les construire, c'est son dada.

-Et Falman, et bien il est toujours semblable à lui même. Il y a quelques semaines, Alphonse Elric est venu avec la jeune Xinoise... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Demanda Roy.

-Mei Chang, répondit Riza.

-Ah oui, merci. Donc quand Alphonse et Mei sont venus nous voir au QG, il a réussi à nous sortir le nom savant du panda... Ailiuropoda Melanoleuca, ou quelque chose comme ça quand il a vu le panda de Mei. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une espèce bizarre de chat, mais en tait non. »

Ils continuèrent leur visite. Breda montra à Roy et Riza les installations sportives, les box de tir et les écuries.

« Comme toutes les routes ne sont pas encore praticables avec la voiture, le cheval est le moyen le plus pratique et rapide pour se déplacer. Donc c'est une des premières choses que les futurs officiers de cette école doivent être capables de faire, en plus de manier une arme en toute sécurité. Et puisque vous êtes des personnalités haut placées, vous vous déplacez en voiture, uniquement sur les routes rénovées.

-Donc nous ne pourrons pas aller visiter les petits villages.

-Sauf votre respect général, nous sommes censés emprunter ces chevaux avec Miles et Scar après le déjeuner pour nous rendre dans les ruines, rétorqua Riza. Vous n'avez pas étudié le programme de près. »

Roy grimaça. « Touché. »

**lll**

Le déjeuner se passa relativement. Roy et Riza étaient placés à la même table que les enseignants de l'école d'officiers, et purent discuter avec eux. Ils constatèrent que malgré les événements passés, les élèves issus d'Ishbal étaient tolérants envers ceux originaires d'Amestris.

« Les professeurs enseignent la tolérance envers les autres peuples dès la petite école, dit l'un d'entre eux. On leur parle de la guerre d'Ishbal en primaire, et on leur apprend la nécessité non pas de de pardonner les atrocités commises, ce qui est leur choix personnel, mais d'éviter d'en causer davantage. »

Riza entamait son plat principal (riz, légumes divers et poulet) lorsqu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des années s'éleva :

« Excusez mon retard, mon train a été arrêté pendant une demi-heure par un troupeau de moutons. »

Riza releva la tête et put voir un visage connu et apprécié. L'homme se plaça devant Roy et salua.

« Lieutenant-colonel Phil Depy mon général, déclara-t-il. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans notre école. »

Il n'avait apparemment pas vu Riza, puisqu'il parlait uniquement à Roy. Celui-ci se leva et salua en retour, et la jeune femme fit de même. Elle n'en revenait pas de revoir son ancien mentor après toutes ces années.

« Merci de votre accueil lieutenant-colonel. Nous ne vous avons pas vu ce matin, je me trompe ? Demanda Roy.

-En effet, répondit Phil Depy. Je reviens tout juste de permission. Je passais quelques jours avec ma famille.

-Votre femme et vos trois enfants ? » Interrogea Riza.

Phil se tourna vers elle, intrigué.

« Oui... mais comment le savez-vous ?

-Vous m'en avez parlé un certain nombre de fois il y a une dizaine d'années, chef. »

Riza souriait. Phil la regarda un moment avec attention, puis son regard s'éclaira :

« Bon sang, je n'en reviens pas ! La petite Riza ! Tu as sacrément grandi ! S'exclama-t-il.

-C'est normal, j'ai dix ans de plus.

-Et bien ça, si je m'attendais ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Le lieutenant-colonel s'assit en face de Riza, qui lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle put présenter son ancien instructeur à son général, et inversement, même si Phil savait déjà qui était Roy grâce à sa réputation.

« Laquelle ? J'en ai plusieurs, dont certaines qui ne sont pas forcément les meilleures, dit Roy.

-Je pense que ce ne sont pas les pires, puisque j'avais une bonne opinion de vous avant de vous rencontrer, général. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis certain.

-Merci. »

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Cependant, un des gardes du corps arriva, l'air soucieux. Roy le remarqua.

« Qu'y a-t-il sergent ?

-Général, une jeune femme m'a donné cette lettre pour vous et le commandant Hawkeye. Nous avons vérifié qu'elle ne comportait pas de substance nocive avant de vous la confier.

-Merci. Mais pourquoi cet air soucieux ?

-Et bien, comment dire... cette jeune Ishbale semblait vous connaître.

-D'accord, merci. »

Roy et Riza échangèrent un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fille ishbale qu'ils connaissaient, et ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à la voir.  
Après le repas, les deux amants se retrouvèrent seuls un instant pour lire la lettre. Celle-ci était claire et concise :

_« Je vous retrouverai dans les ruines. Vous reconnaîtrez l'endroit, et vous me reconnaîtrez. Je dois vous parler. »_

Roy jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son aimée :

« Nous irons ?

-Il le faudra bien. Peut-être que cette rencontre était inéluctable. »

Riza serra la main de Roy. Elle souriait, mais une certaine appréhension se lisait dans ses yeux, et Roy s'en aperçut immédiatement. Il attira Riza à lui et embrassa son front tendrement. Il lui sourit doucement, et Riza se sentit un peu rassérénée.

« Je serai là, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Roy.

-Mais qui s'inquiète, puisque tu es là ? »

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre, puis Roy déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son aimée. Une pensée lui vint soudain, et il fronça les sourcils : qu'en était-il du résultat du vote du Sénat?

* * *

Verdict?

Au menu de la semaine prochaine, une longue discussion, et un télégramme.


	5. Esther

Et voilà le chapitre 5! Sitôt écrit, sitôt posté! Deux chapitres en l'espace de moins d'une semaine, si ça c'est pas la classe! Au moins je ne me ferai pas taper ^^

C'est le plus long chapitre de cette fic, et pourtant peu de choses s'y passent, vous verrez.

On s'approche de la fin, mais ce ne sera pas encore pour tout de suite (2 chapitres, mais pas plus, sinon j'aurai l'impression de broder).

Disclaimer: Depuis le temps que je le répète, FMA n'est toujours pas à moi, mais à Hiromu Arakawa, dont l'oeuvre est incomparable!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Esther**

L'instant de tendresse se termina lorsqu'un des gardes du corps de Roy et Riza vint les chercher pour leur annoncer que les chevaux étaient prêts et qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux pour partir pour les ruines. Roy et Riza le suivirent jusqu'aux écuries. Une dizaine de chevaux étaient sellés, prêts pour le départ. Un cheval à la robe bai fut attribué à Roy, tandis que Riza monta sur un bel alezan. Avant leur départ, Phil vint les voir.

« Je vous contacterai quand je serai de nouveau en permission, pour que vous veniez dîner à la maison. Je pourrai présenter le général Mustang à mon dernier fils, qui veut entrer dans l'armée.

-Ce sera avec plaisir répondit Riza.

-Merci beaucoup, et au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt. »

Le couple serra la main de Phil, puis ils durent monter à cheval. Miles, leurs gardes du corps et quelques soldats les accompagnèrent. Ils traversèrent la campagne ishbale, passant à côté de champs de blé encore vert et de champs de coton où l'on pouvait voir les fleurs s'ouvrir, dévoilant les boules immaculées. Il faisait chaud, le soleil haut dans le ciel tapait fort, mais une petite brise permettait aux non Ishbals de supporter la température, que Miles disait assez haute pour la saison. Breda avait raison concernant l'état des routes. Ce n'était pas sur une route que le groupe de soldat circulait, amis sur un chemin de terre et de cailloux qui rappela à Roy et Riza les routes qu'ils empruntaient pendant la guerre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils purent voir apparaître à l'horizon des bâtiments, ou plutôt les ruines d'une ancienne ville. L'un d'eux se détachait des autres, une haute tour. En la voyant, Riza eu un pincement au cœur. Cette tour, elle l'avait vue dans son souvenir. C'était de cet endroit qu'elle avait abattu tant d'Ishbals. Elle regarda Roy et vit qu'il avait lui aussi reconnu la ville et sa tour. Elle amena son cheval près de celui de son aimé, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, elle l'assura de son soutien en un regard. Il sourit, confiant.  
Peu après, ils arrivèrent dans la ville, juste au pied de la tour. Là les attendaient le Patriarche, Scar, et plusieurs moines combattants, ainsi qu'une jeune femme ishbale aux cheveux courts. Elle portait une étole comme celle des moines combattants, mais au lieu d'être rouge et blanc, elle était vert et blanc. Une horde de journalistes les attendaient de même. Les ruines que le général Mustang visitait n'étaient pas n'importe quelles ruines, pour lui-même, mais aussi pour les Ishbals. C'était là que se dressait le mémorial érigé lors de de la réouverture d'Ishbal pour la mémoire de tous les Ishbals tués durant le conflit, ainsi que ceux morts dans les camps de fortune où ils étaient logés après.  
Roy salua le Patriarche ainsi que Scar après être descendu de cheval.

« C'est une visite que j'aurais eu bien du mal à oublier de faire, tellement elle est importante, déclara-t-il. Pour tout ce que nous avons fait subir à votre peuple, oublier serait la pire des choses.

-En effet », répondit le Patriarche.

Il guida le jeune général jusqu'au mémorial, lequel était un bloc de marbre taillé très régulièrement. Sur une plaque du même marbre fixée devant le mémorial, il était écrit : _« Pour tous les êtres aimés perdus par la faute de l'orgueil. Puissiez-vous un jour trouver la paix. »_

C'était la première fois que Roy et Riza voyaient ce mémorial. Et en lisant ces mots, un regret infini les étreignit tous deux. Ils tombèrent à genoux devant le bloc de marbre, et Roy dit d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

« Nous ne pouvons pas effacer nos actes passés, nous ne pouvons que les regretter amèrement et éviter qu'ils ne se reproduisent. Nous ne pouvons non plus ramener les morts à la vie. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est prier pour qu'ils trouvent le repos, et faire grandir la vie, la valoriser, la protéger. Voyez notre regret, voyez nos actes, et décidez de nous accorder votre pardon ou non. J'espère sincèrement que vous trouverez la paix. »

Les deux militaires se relevèrent. Pendant que Roy parlait, dans le silence environnant, ils avaient entendu le bruit des appareils photo des journalistes et celui des crayons dans les calepins. Mais l'acte de Roy n'était pas réfléchi, simplement accompli sur l'instant, sans aucune arrière pensée et sincère, quoiqu'en puissent dire les journaux.

« Vos mots ici me touchent vraiment, général, encore plus que ceux que vous avez eus hier, dit le Patriarche.

-Hier ils étaient préparés, mesurés, mais ici, je n'ai rien préparé. Je ne m'attendais pas à réagir ainsi.

-Votre subordonnée non plus.

-Effectivement, répondit Riza. Mais je crois bien que cela devait être fait. J'ai autant de responsabilités que le général dans la guerre, alors j'avais autant de raisons de m'agenouiller aussi. Ce lieu a une signification pour moi. J'ai été dans cette tour plusieurs fois pour... obéir aux ordres.

-Je vois. »

La tour avait été couverte sur toute sa hauteur de plaques commémoratives, une plaque par famille, et aucune ne comportait qu'un seul nom. Ce massacre avait détruit tant de familles.

**lll**

La suite du programme prévoyait une visite de la tour, et ce fut la jeune femme aux cheveux courts de les guider. Mais contrairement au programme, qui voulait que le Patriarche, Scar et Miles les accompagnent, ceux-ci ne vinrent pas avec Roy et Riza, qui suivirent alors seuls la jeune femme, tout en s'interrogeant sur les raisons de ce non-respect du planning donné. Ils grimpèrent des escaliers à l'intérieur de la tour, et furent guidés jusqu'à une plaque qui semblait différente des autres. Le marbre n'était pas blanc, mais gris, et la plaque était plus grande que les autres. Elle comportait trois noms dont un écrit en lettres d'or.

« Quelle est cette plaque ? Demanda Riza.

-Celle de ma famille. Celle de la famille de la première victime de ce massacre.

-La fillette tuée par Envy, murmura Roy. Votre famille ?

-Oui. Ellen était ma sœur adorée. Elle a été tuée par un des vôtres, et cela a tout déclenché. »

La jeune femme regarda avec sérieux Roy et Riza.

« Je vous avais dit que vous reconnaîtriez l'endroit. Et que vous me reconnaîtriez. Mais ce ne sera pas grâce à mon regard. »

Elle releva sa manche gauche, et ils purent voir la cicatrice d'une brûlure s'étaler sur son bras.

« Alors c'est toi. Tu nous as retrouvés, dit Roy.

-Ça n'était pas difficile, puisque vous êtes connus. Et puisque vous êtes venus ici. Je dois vous parler, je vous l'ai dit.

-Nous parler, simplement ? Demanda Riza.

-Oui, vous parler. Je n'aurai sans doute plus jamais le regard que j'avais pendant la guerre et plusieurs années après. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il a disparu à cause de vous. Je vous en voudrais presque.

-À cause de nous ?

-C'est cela. Mais je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire. Là où tout a commencé.

-À la mort de votre sœur.

-Oui. Je m'appelle Esther, commença la jeune femme. Ma sœur s'appelait Ellen. Elle avait sept ans lorsqu'un soldat d'Amestris l'a tuée. D'une balle dans la tête. Et cette balle a mis le feu aux poudres. Nous avons protesté plus violemment contre Amestris, et Amestris a répliqué encore plus violemment, et la situation a dégénéré jusqu'au massacre que nous connaissons. J'avais neuf ans à ce moment-là. Quelques mois plus tard, ma mère est morte des suites d'une blessure due à l'explosion du bâtiment où nous nous trouvions. Mon père adorait ma mère, il est devenu désespéré. Il ne désirait que se venger pour que ma mère trouve le repos. Il a tué des soldats d'Amestris, tellement que je ne me souviens plus du nombre. En 1906, il a été tué d'une balle dans le cœur. Je l'ai vu à ce moment. Son regard n'était pas surpris, il était rempli de haine. Et sa haine m'a envahie à mon tour. Je suis devenue l'ange survivant. J'ai survécu à toutes les attaques qui visaient le groupe où j'étais.  
J'étais la seule survivante le plus souvent, à tel point que je me suis demandé si les soldats d'Amestris ne le faisaient pas exprès. Ma haine n'a cessé de grandir. Je n'acceptais pas d'être la seule à survivre alors que j'avais tout perdu : ma sœur, mes parents, mes amis, j'étais seule, et on voulait me le faire comprendre de la plus affreuse des façons. Un jour, mon groupe a été attaqué par un alchimiste. Il a tout fait exploser. Je me souviens des cris de douleur des hommes, femmes et enfants qu'il avait mutilés, et je me souviens du rire de cet homme. Il aimait tuer, nous faire souffrir, nos cris de douleur.

-C'était Kimblee.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai appris son nom qu'après. C'est lors de cette attaque que j'ai été blessée au bras. J'étais la seule survivante. Mon ressentiment à l'égard d'Amestris a encore grandit. Et puis un jour de 1908 (Ria et Roy échangèrent un regard), je suis arrivée dans cette ville pendant une bataille. Une bataille à laquelle participaient à la fois le héros d'Ishbal et l'œil du faucon. J'ai échappé aux balles et au danger pendant toute l'offensive, et à la fin, je suis allée montrer à Amestris ma haine envers elle, et j'ai senti sa peur, sa crainte de ne jamais pouvoir être pardonnée un jour.  
J'ai réussi à survivre pendant toute la fin de la guerre, puis je me suis réfugiée comme beaucoup d'autres Ishbals dans un bidonville peu éloigné de East City. Là j'ai rencontré notre futur Patriarche. Il m'a donné une éducation et m'a débarrassé d'une couche de haine. Il m'a dit qu'il était inutile de nourrir du ressentiment envers quiconque, même si c'est le pays qui a détruit mon peuple. Il ne faut pas pardonner, il faut patienter et voir ce qui se passera. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. J'ai aidé les gens de mon peuple à vivre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient dans leur condition. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que ma famille avait subi, je n'ai pas oublié les horreurs que j'ai vues pendant ces sept longues années où la vie semblait s'être arrêtée. Je ne pouvais pas, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie. Je devais témoigner pour les prochaines générations.  
Et puis un jour de 1914, un homme blessé a été recueilli dans le camp. Il avait une cicatrice sur le front et il vouait une haine sans bornes aux alchimistes qui lui avaient tout pris.

-Scar...

-Il était comme moi, sauf que ses retrouvailles avec le Patriarche ne l'ont pas ramené du bon côté. Il a continué à haïr et à tuer. Jusqu'au jour où il est revenu en nous demandant notre aide pour faire changer Amestris aux côtés de quelques Amestriens. Il nous a raconté toute la vérité à propos de votre pays, à propos de la guerre d'extermination d'Ishbal et de la pierre philosophale. Et j'ai décidé de l'aider. J'ai accompagné Scar avec le Patriarche et d'autres Ishbals à Central City pour rétablir une alchimie plus pure. Je ne m'y connais pas tellement, mais c'est ce que Scar nous a expliqué.  
Le Jour Promis, je vous ai vus à l'œuvre, vous, les soldats de l'est et ceux de Briggs. Et je me suis rendu compte que vous aider n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, que vous étiez humains. Je ne pourrai jamais vous pardonner pour tout ce que vous avez fait avant, mais je veux bien avancer avec vous pour construire un monde meilleur et éviter les erreurs du passé. Et maintenant je m'occupe d'entretenir le mémorial des victimes de la guerre. Je rajoute souvent des noms, et de temps en temps, quelqu'un vient me voir pour me faire enlever un nom, parce que la personne a été retrouvée. Et dans ces moments-là je suis heureuse. J'aime ce que je fais, je me sens utile, et je n'oublie pas. »

Esther se tut, et observa les Amestriens qui l'avaient écoutée jusqu'au bout de sa longue histoire. Riza était émue, ses yeux un peu brillants la trahissaient. Roy aussi, mais il le cachait. La jeune Amestrienne s'avança vers la jeune Ishbale et la serra dans ses bras. Esther lui rendit son étreinte.

« Merci, murmura Riza. Merci de nous avoir raconté ton histoire, d'avoir renoncé à ta haine pour nous. Tu as changé ta façon de voir, nous aussi, alors construisons ensemble un monde qui fonctionne, jusqu'à ce que nous devions répondre pour nos crimes.

-Tu étais à cette offensive, tu pourras témoigner contre nous », ajouta Roy.

Esther se dégagea de l'étreinte de Riza.

« Je n'aimerais pas que des amis soient condamnés.

-Il le faudra pourtant, Esther. Nous devrons être punis. Et même si nous sommes amis. Un de nos amis, qui n'a pas été impliqué dans la guerre l'a difficilement accepté. Même pour nous c'est compliqué. »

Esther hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de nous raconter ton histoire à nous ? Demanda alors Roy.

-Kimblee et Envy sont morts, comme les soldats qui ont tué mes parents, alors je ne peux plus me venger. Et je me souvenais de vous.

-Et nous de toi.

-Et pourtant vous ne m'avez rien fait. Vous ne m'avez pas blessée, vous étiez simplement là. Alors j'ai exprimé ma haine.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur de toi à ce moment-là, dit Riza. J'ai détesté cette guerre encore plus. Et pourtant je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais maintenant nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour améliorer ce monde. »

L'arrivée d'un des gardes du corps les interrompit. Il semblait content de les retrouver en vie, et portait un papier à la main.

« Général, nous avons reçu ce télégramme de la part du généralissime Grumman il y a quelques minutes. Il est urgent que vous en preniez connaissance. »

Roy prit le télégramme et parcouru les quelques mots qui y étaient écrits. Son visage s'éclaira et un sourire béat y apparut. Pour un peu, il aurait sauté au plafond de joie.

« Roy ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je te réponds tout de suite ! »

Roy renvoya les gardes du corps en lui assurant que la visite était très instructive et que tout allait bien -les choses n'étaient jamais allées aussi bien, d'ailleurs. Le soldat obéit, et dès qu'il ne fut plus en vue, Roy fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de quelque chose. Il en sortit une petite boîte noire d'un air triomphant, puis il s'approcha de Riza.

« Je sais que le cadre se prête guère à ce que je vais faire, mais qu'importe, c'est l'instant qui compte à mes yeux. »

Il s'agenouilla devant son aimée et ouvrit l'écrin.

« Riza, nous en avons reçu l'autorisation, alors, toi, la lumière de ma vie, mon guide en toutes circonstances, mon aimée, veux-tu faire de moi un homme comblé en acceptant de devenir ma femme ? Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Riza s'agenouilla face à Roy et déclara :

« Pourquoi poses-tu la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ? Et puis le cadre est encore moins romantique qu'hier.

-Parce qu'hier ce n'était qu'un brouillon, une répétition. Et aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, celui de la représentation, même si l'environnement n'est pas romantique. Il faut donc que tu me répondes, même si tu l'as déjà fait.

-Alors oui, Roy, je veux bien être ton épouse, parce que rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse que cela. »

Roy lui passa alors la bague de l'écrin au doigt, un simple anneau d'argent serti d'un saphir, puis il prit le visage de sa fiancée dans ses mains et le rapprocha du sien. Et Roy et Riza purent enfin d'embrasser en toute légalité.

Ils auraient pu se séparer hors d'haleine à cause de la longueur de leur baiser, mais Esther les interrompit avant en applaudissant. Elle souriait en tenant le télégramme à la main, et Riza pouvait voir ces mots sur le papier :

_« Le Sénat et moi même vous donnons notre bénédiction »_

« Vous m'inviterez au mariage ? » Demanda Esther d'un air ravi.

* * *

Hop! Réactions?

Au menu du prochain chapitre, et bien vous verrez! (air innocent: Comment ça je ne sais pas moi même ce que j'écrirai dans le chapitre 6? Mais c'est incroyable!)


	6. Retour à la maison

_Bonsoir, bonsoir à vous, tagadi gadi gadou!_

_OK, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard impardonnable sur la sortie du chapitre 6 de Réconciliation... Même pas mes écrits parce que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai posté les premiers chapitres._

_Mais avant que je ne disparaisse sous une montagne de tomates pourries, je voulais tout de même vous présenter le dernier chapitre de ma fic, et le plus long._

_Avant l'épilogue!_

_Bonne lecture! Et normalement l'épilogue arrivera dans les deux semaines (il est déjà bien entamé)_

_Disclaimer: FMA n'est toujours pas à moi, et ses personnages non plus. Tout ce petit monde est à Hiromu Arakawa._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Retour à la maison

Roy et Riza n'annoncèrent pas immédiatement leurs fiançailles lorsqu'ils sortirent de la tour, même si leurs mines ravies intriguèrent quelque peu les gens qui les attendaient. Notamment les journalistes, à l'affût de la moindre petite nouvelle. Roy avait d'ailleurs pu lire dans le journal le matin même que son agression par un Ishbal avait fait du bruit dans la presse. Mais son discours et celui du Patriarche avaient tout de même eu une place importante dans les articles. Après avoir fait promettre à Esther de garder le silence, ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez le Patriarche, puisque c'était chez lui qu'ils logeaient.

Riza se sentait le cœur léger. Ils n'auraient plus à se cacher, à éviter d'être surpris ensemble. Ni eux ni tous les autres militaires qui ne pouvaient pas vivre pleinement un véritable amour à cause d'une stupide loi.

Et puis surtout, son vieux rêve d'enfance s'était réalisé. C'était le rêve d'une gamine de 14 ans tombée sous le charme d'un garçon de trois ans son aîné. Le disciple de son père était si sérieux lorsqu'il étudiait ses cercles d'alchimie, lorsqu'il apprenait par cœur des éléments chimiques aux noms compliqués, et pouvait avoir un si beau sourire quand il l'accompagnait pour les courses durant ses jours de congés. Elle appréciait tous les moments passés avec lui, quand elle lisait à ses côtés, qu'ils discutaient dans le jardin pendant qu'ils arrachaient les mauvaises herbes, qu'ils échangeaient des regards à table lorsque le silence devait régner.

Au moment où elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Roy, Riza s'était sentie gênée de cette proximité avec lui. Alors elle s'était un peu éloignée. Mais le retour à son ancienne solitude était impossible, d'autant que Roy ne cessait de lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés, alors elle était revenue et s'était montrée aussi ouverte qu'avant, même si certains instants de proximité la gênaient, en même temps qu'ils la rendaient heureuse.

Elle ne savait rien des sentiments de Roy, et elle lui cacha les siens durant toute sa formation. Et aussi lorsqu'il revint voir son père et qu'elle lui confia le secret de l'alchimie de feu, lorsqu'elle le revit pendant la guerre d'Ishbal et toutes les années où elle fut sa subordonnée. Elle avait camouflé l'amour qu'elle lui portait derrière son masque impassible et professionnel. Et le Jour Promis, elle avait reprit espoir. Il tenait à elle, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, lui avait il dit. Elle s'était abandonnée dans son étreinte tendre lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras après que Mei l'ait sauvée. Il avait eu confiance en elle pour être ses yeux pendant le combat contre le Père. Ensuite, lorsque tout avait été terminé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui avait paru évident que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Jusqu'à ce que ses espoirs se concrétisent, un an auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient été mutés à East City.

Le lendemain, ils repartirent à East City en train, avec la certitude que les choses iraient de mieux en mieux entre Amestris et Ishbal, et l'adresse postale de Esther. Le futur de Roy et Riza s'était éclairé, et là où ils avançaient auparavant cachés, ils pouvaient désormais se montrer au grand jour. Après quatre heures de train, ils arrivèrent à destination, alors que le soleil se couchait. Il était trop tard pour passer au QG s'occuper du rapport pour le généralissime, alors Roy proposa à sa fiancée de venir dormir chez lui, ce qu'elle accepta.

**lll**

Le matin suivant ils arrivèrent donc ensemble au QG. Comme il était tôt, peu de personnes les remarquèrent, et comme ils savaient que le général et sa subordonnée avaient été les jours passés en visite officielle à Ishbal, ils ne s'interrogèrent pas. Et personne ne remarqua la bague à l'annulaire de Riza. Seuls les membres de l'équipe, soient Havoc, Fuery et Falman, eurent la primeur de la nouvelle (Breda l'avait eue la veille, lorsqu'il était allé saluer Roy et Riza avant leur départ). Falman et Fuery furent très heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, et Havoc semblait osciller entre la joie et le chagrin.

« Je sentais bien que quelque chose se passerait pendant cette visite ! S'exclama Fuery. Je me doutais que si vous reveniez comme ça, c'était que quelque chose s'est fait en haut lieu.

-Havoc, tu nous dois un dîner, déclara Falman.

-Ouais, je sais », grommela le blond.

Il réfléchit un instant, les sourcils froncés, puis réalisa ce que Fuery avait dit.

« Général, si vous et Hawkeye...

-Oui ?

-Ça veut dire que tout le monde aussi ?

-Oui Havoc, tout le monde, quelque soit son grade », répondit Roy.

Le lieutenant fumeur sauta presque au plafond de joie. Puis il quitta le bureau en courant.

« Mais où va-t-il comme ça ? Demanda Falman

-Trouver Rebecca, quoi d'autre ? » répondit Riza.

**lll**

La nouvelle de la modification de la loi contre la fraternisation fit beaucoup de bruit dans tous les QG d'Amestris, et de nombreuses femmes subirent les assauts des hommes. La productivité baissa et beaucoup de soldats se retrouvèrent blessés dans leur orgueil d'hommes virils. Certains, qui avaient été trop insistants s'étaient retrouvés à terre après un magnifique vol plané, ce qui était sûrement dû à l'augmentation des inscriptions dans les clubs de self défense des villes d'Amestris.

Les généraux durent donc sévir, et le mois qui suivit, l'armée put économiser sur un certain nombre de paies de soldats. La sanction la plus courant pour harcèlement était en effet la retenue de la moitié de la solde. Ce fut dans la forteresse de Briggs qu'il y eut le moins de punitions, puisque le général Armstrong veillait au grain et ses soldats étaient disciplinés.

Le général Mustang s'adressa aux troupes de East City, quelques jours après l'annonce des mesures prises à l'encontre des harceleurs :

« Au vu de la situation engendrée par la nouvelle loi sur la fraternisation, le haut conseil de l'armée a décidé de punir les coupables de harcèlement. La journée au QG est faite pour travailler et aider l'armée à avancer et non pour draguer. Augmentez votre productivité, et vous aurez plus de temps ensuite. Il a aussi été précisé dans le texte de la loi que les relations sérieuses seraient valorisées. Donc soyez sérieux ! Roy allait couper les hauts-parleurs qui avaient diffusé son message dans tout le bâtiment mais se ravisa et ajouta : Au fait, ceux qui s'approchent du commandant Riza Hawkeye, en plus d'être éconduits, se feront carboniser sur le champ. Elle est fiancée, et son futur époux est jaloux ! Bonne journée ! »

Roy coupa finalement le courant. Riza, qui avait la main posée sur son épaule, se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu as jeté un gros pavé dans la mare, dis-moi.

-Les gens aiment les ragots, ils seront contents !

-Ce sont surtout les journaux qui vont se frotter les mains. Quand ils vont savoir que tu es fiancé à moi, l'œil du faucon ils vont chercher à en savoir plus, et ils vont apprendre que j'étais la fille de ton maître d'alchimie, puis que je suis la petite-fille du généralissime.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans tout ça ?

-Le fait qu'il puissent m'appeler l'œil du faucon. Surtout après notre visite à Ishbal. Et il faudrait demander à mon grand-père si ça le dérange qu'on sache que je suis sa petite-fille.

-Il n'y a qu'à le faire tout de suite ! Et puis, lorsque les journaux ont parlé de notre visite officielle, ils n'ont pas mentionné ton surnom. »

Roy appela donc le généralissime, qui donna son accord, et apprit pas le même coup de fil que sa petite-fille et l'un de ses généraux étaient enfin fiancés...

« Ça fait une semaine et vous me le dites maintenant ? Vous ne m'avez rien donné comme nouvelles en plus de votre rapport, alors je m'inquiétais. En tout cas, félicitations ! Vous me préviendrez de la suite des événements !

-Bien entendu grand-père, tu seras le premier averti.

La situation s'apaisa peu à peu à Amestris, et la pile de signalements sur le bureau de Roy ne fut bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

**lll**

Un jour de juillet, Roy et Riza prirent quelques jours pour retourner dans un village plein de souvenirs communs importants pour eux. Le village natal de Riza étant toujours autant isolé, ils durent partir de East City en train, puisque le train ne s'arrêtait pas à proximité. Ils se garèrent sur la place principale, qui n'avait pas changé. La fontaine se dressait toujours fièrement au centre. Au bar restaurant, l'unique du village, quelques vieux prenaient un verre et le soleil en discutant. Ils saluèrent le jeune couple. Riza remarqua que la mairie avait été repeinte et des pots de fleurs installés de chaque côté des escaliers. La devanture de l'épicerie, comme celle de la boucherie, avait été refaite. La jeune femme sentit que l'atmosphère avait changé depuis son enfance. Peut-être était-ce seulement dû au beau temps et à la chaleur, mais elle étouffait moins que dix ans auparavant. Elle sentit la main de Roy prendre la sienne avec douceur, et se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

« On y va ? Demanda le brun.

-Allons-y. »

Retrouvant les rues familières de leur adolescence, Riza et Roy traversèrent le petit village avant de s'arrêter devant une grande grille entrouverte. Le petit cimetière était désert, et le demeura tout le temps que le couple y resta. Ils allèrent jusque devant deux pierres tombales. Celles des parents de Riza. La jeune femme déposa sur chacune d'elles un bouquet de fleurs.

« Papa, Maman, vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter pour moi désormais. Je suis heureuse, et je vais continuer à l'être pendant longtemps. Je vais me marier. Je ne sais pas comment vous auriez pu réagir à ça si vous aviez été encore vivants, mais je suis sûre que vous auriez été heureux. Alors regardez-moi et soyez tranquilles.

-Maître, commença Roy, je ne vous ai jamais remercié correctement pour la formation et les connaissances que vous m'avez transmises. Je ne sais pas si vous accepterez maintenant, mais merci. Je vous remercie aussi pour une chose importante. En me confiant Riza, vous l'autorisiez à me confier le secret de l'alchimie de feu. C'est cette alchimie qui m'a permis de devenir tel que je suis, et aussi la présence de votre fille à mes côtés depuis tout ce temps. Lorsque vous me l'avez confiée, vous doutiez-vous de ce qui se passerait ? Ou alors vous pensiez seulement au secret de l'alchimie de flammes ? Parce que c'est moi que Riza va épouser dans quelques semaines. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas que j'approche trop votre fille, mais maintenant nous sommes adultes, et nous avons fait notre choix. »

Après leur visite au cimetière, Roy et Riza ne retournèrent pas à leur voiture, mais continuèrent à marcher vers la sortie du village, jusqu'à une maison dont les murs étaient en état de décrépitude avancée et le jardin envahi de mauvaises herbes. La grille s'ouvrit, non sans difficultés, sous la poussée conjointe des deux tourtereaux. La porte de la maison fut moins difficile à ouvrir. La clé tourna facilement dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Riza fit un pas dans l'entrée et souleva une épaisse couche de poussière. Il faisait sombre et l'air sentait le renfermé. Des toiles d'araignées couvraient les coins des murs et les espaces entre les meubles. Le couple avança jusqu'à la cuisine, qui était dans le même état que le couloir qu'il venait de traverser. Riza soupira.

« On aura du travail à faire pour tout remettre en état.

-Ça fait plus de dix ans que tu es partie d'ici, c'est normal. »

Riza hocha la tête.

Avec Roy, ils avaient décidé de reprendre et de rénover la maison de leur enfance pour en faire leur résidence secondaire. La première partie de leur projet avait été facile puisque la maison n'avait pas été vendue lorsque Riza s'était engagée dans l'armée. La seconde partie allait être plus longue, vu l'état de la maison. L'intérieur était une chose, mais le jardin, le toit et les fenêtres avaient besoin d'un bon coup de neuf. Il fallait aussi revoir le réseau électrique et la plomberie.

Riza ouvrit un placard sous l'escalier et en sortit deux balais bien poussiéreux. Elle en tendit un à Roy en souriant.

« Puisque nous avons du travail, autant commencer tout de suite !

-Par quoi ?

-Par quoi ? Et bien, je pensais commencer par les étages, comme ça, la poussière qu'on soulèvera en nettoyant ne salira gâchera pas le travail qu'on aurait pu faire à l'étage du dessous.

-Je pensais à la même chose ! S'exclama Roy. Mais peut-être pour une raison différente... ajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien du tout, répondit le brun en prenant un air innocent. »

Il prit le balais que lui tendait sa dulcinée et ensemble ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Ils nettoyèrent l'étage en une bonne heure, enlevant la poussière et les toiles d'araignées. Le sol et les murs étant débarrassés de leur saleté, Riza s'occupa des lits. Elle frappa un matelas et un nuage s'éleva.

« Il faudra changer la literie, ce n'est pas possible autrement, déclara-t-elle. Mais il faudra se contenter de ce qu'on a pour les trois prochains jours. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas l'habitude de dormir dans des conditions extrêmes. »

À ce moment, le ventre de Roy gargouilla.

« Et nous devons nous occuper d'autres problèmes, ajouta Riza. »

Elle chargea son fiancé de nettoyer la cuisine pendant qu'elle allait faire des courses. Le repas fut rapidement préparé puis englouti, et ils se remirent au travail jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée. À ce moment-là, tout le plancher du deuxième étage avait été lavé à grande eau et ciré une première fois. Riza sortit des draps de sa valise et fit le lit qu'elle avait débarrassé d'une bonne partie de sa poussière.

Puis Roy et Riza prient leur douche, l'un après l'autre, pour se débarrasser de la crasse du nettoyage. Lorsque Roy rentra dans la chambre, il vit Riza assise sur le lit, les cheveux encore humides. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. La femme de sa vie était tellement belle, surtout quand elle lui souriait comme elle était en train de le faire. Roy s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit par la taille. Riza posa sa tête sur la confortable épaule de Roy et prit sa main gauche, qui ne la tenait pas.

« Roy.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime. »

Roy sourit. Il se pencha vers sa fiancée et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Je sais. »

Riza releva la tête, et les baisers de Roy descendirent vers ses lèvres pour y rester le temps d'un long baiser, durant lequel l'alchimiste de flammes remonta sa main dans le dos de Riza, soulevant progressivement son haut de pyjama. Il venait de dépasser le milieu du dos lorsqu'il entendit un déclic familier et sentit quelque chose de froid et métallique se poser sur son ventre. Riza rompit leur baiser et murmura en regardant Roy d'un air sévère :

« Tu sais très bien ce que nous avons prévu pour ça, mon amour. Patiente encore trois semaines et ce sera bon. »

Roy s'éloigna un peu de Riza et ôta le revolver de la jeune femme de son ventre pour le poser sur la table de chevet.

« Oui, répondit-il d'un air résigné. Mais tu sais, en te voyant si belle, je n'ai pas résisté. Je veux te faire mienne.

-Pendant notre nuit de noces ce sera possible. Avant, tu dois résister. Si pour cela il faut que nous dormions séparés pour cette nuit comme toutes les autres nuits à East City, alors dormons séparés. »

Roy se dressa brusquement, un air suppliant sur le visage.

« Non ! Pas pour ces trois nuits. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas dormir tranquille en sachant que tu es juste à côté et que je ne peux pas te toucher. Je veux dormir avec toi pour ces trois nuits. Et j'attendrai le grand jour pour te faire mienne. »

Riza se lova alors dans les bras de Roy.

« Très bien, alors tu peux dormir avec moi. Et puis de toute manière, je n'avais pris de draps que pour un lit.

-Où est-ce que j'aurais dormi sinon ?

-Sur un matelas poussiéreux ? Ou dehors dans les herbes folles, au choix.

-Bon sang, je crois que si tu n'existais il aurait fallu qu'on t'invente. Et je ne sais pas combien de fois je serais mort sans toi.

-Trop de fois »

Ils se couchèrent, et après un dernier baiser, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils sentirent le sommeil les gagner. Et juste avant de sombrer, Riza murmura :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Roy, j'ai parfois aussi beaucoup de mal à vouloir t'empêcher de me faire tienne. »

* * *

_Voulez-vous toujours me tomater (lapider mais avec des tomates)?_

_Ou bien m'inonder sous les reviews? (les 2 peuvent aller ensemble, en fait, mais c'est justes des plaintes à propos de mon rythme de parution)_

_À bientôt!_


	7. Epilogue

Voilà enfin l'épilogue que vous attendiez tant, en cadeau de Noël!

Il est court, mais je vous rassure, la version longue arrivera bientôt ^^ (sous un mois, le temps que je la finisse)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, merci pour votre patience et vos réactions enthousiastes!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

Enjoy!

* * *

Épilogue

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer la Marche nuptiale, et toutes les personnes rassemblées dans la mairie se levèrent et se retournèrent pour voir la mariée arriver. Celle-ci portait une longue robe bustier blanche et un bouquet sophistiqué à la main. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en une tresse assez lâche dans laquelle étaient piquées des fleurs.

Riza était émue, et elle put voir que Roy l'était aussi lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils sourirent. Beaucoup de gens étaient venus pour ce mariage : les Elric au complet, Alphonse et Mei, Edward et Winry et leurs enfants... Grumman aussi, un peu fatigué mais très heureux. Et bien sûr Esther, que Roy et Riza avaient promis d'inviter, Phil Depy et sa famille, Gracia et Elycia Hughes, et Madame Christmas.

Roy et Riza échangèrent un regard plein d'amour. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un tel mariage avait lieu.

La mariée arriva devant le maire et le marié, et lâcha la main de son père qui la conduisait depuis l'entrée. Roy se tourna vers sa fille aînée et lui sourit. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était tout petite et murmura :

« Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, mon Helen, tu le mérite. Et ton fiancé te mérite. Il n'a pas été menacé de carbonisation une seule fois, et c'est quelque chose de rare. Même son père l'a été, alors c'est dire s'il est bien.

\- Papa, tu exagères, répondit la jeune femme. »

Helen embrassa son père et rejoignit son futur époux, qui la regardait avec tendresse. Il lui prit la main, et ils se tournèrent vers le maire. Celui-ci rappela l'importance du mariage, les articles de la loi s'y référant, puis vint le moment des vœux.

« Erwan Elric, déclara le maire. Voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Helen Mustang ici présente, et de la chérir dans la fortune et dans la misère, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux, répondit Erwan Elric.

C'était un jeune homme aussi blond que son père et sa mère, aux yeux bleus comme ceux de Winry. Et il avait aussi hérité de la croissance de sa mère puisque dès ses seize ans il atteignait son père en taille avant de le dépasser à dix-huit.

« Et vous Helen Mustang, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Erwan Elric ici présent, de le chérir dans la fortune et dans la misère, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Helen plongea son regard dans celui d'Erwan.

« Oui.

Le maire invita alors les mariés à signer le registre, avec les témoins. Puis il dit :

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Erwan prit délicatement le visage de son épouse entre ses mains, et l'embrassa. Helen répondit à son baiser, qu'ils intensifièrent sous les applaudissements de la foule.

* * *

Alors, surpris?

Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce mariage?

Je vous rassure, la version longue est BEAUCOUP plus longue.


	8. Épilogue (version complète)

**J'ai le grand plaisir de vous présenter la conclusion complète de "Réconciliation", enfin!**

**Le début de ce nouvel épilogue est le même que le précédent, mais il va plus loin. Si vous n'avez plus la surprise de la première lecture, vous aurez au moins une histoire qui peut tenir par elle-même. Dites-moi vos réactions à la fin!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist n'est toujours pas à moi, mais à Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Épilogue (version complète)**

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer la Marche nuptiale, et toutes les personnes rassemblées dans la mairie se levèrent et se retournèrent pour voir la mariée arriver. Celle-ci portait une longue robe bustier blanche et un bouquet sophistiqué à la main. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en une tresse assez lâche dans laquelle étaient piquées des fleurs.

Riza était émue, et elle put voir que Roy l'était aussi lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils sourirent. Beaucoup de gens étaient venus pour ce mariage : les Elric au complet, Alphonse et Mei, Edward et Winry et leurs enfants... Grumman aussi, un peu fatigué mais très heureux. Et bien sûr Esther, que Roy et Riza avaient promis d'inviter, Phil Depy et sa famille, Gracia et Elycia Hughes, et Madame Christmas.

Roy et Riza échangèrent un regard plein d'amour. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un tel mariage avait lieu.

La mariée arriva devant le maire et le marié, et lâcha la main de son père qui la conduisait depuis l'entrée. Roy se tourna vers sa fille aînée et lui sourit. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était tout petite et murmura :

« Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, mon Helen, tu le mérite. Et ton fiancé te mérite. Il n'a pas été menacé de carbonisation une seule fois, et c'est quelque chose de rare. Même son père l'a été, alors c'est dire s'il est bien.

\- Papa, tu exagères, répondit la jeune femme. »

Helen embrassa son père et rejoignit son futur époux, qui la regardait avec tendresse. Il lui prit la main, et ils se tournèrent vers le maire. Celui-ci rappela l'importance du mariage, les articles de la loi s'y référant, puis vint le moment des vœux.

« Erwan Elric, déclara le maire. Voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Helen Mustang ici présente, et de la chérir dans la fortune et dans la misère, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux, répondit Erwan Elric.

C'était un jeune homme aussi blond que son père et sa mère, aux yeux bleus comme ceux de Winry. Et il avait aussi hérité de la croissance de sa mère puisque dès ses seize ans il atteignait son père en taille avant de le dépasser à dix-huit.

« Et vous Helen Mustang, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Erwan Elric ici présent, de le chérir dans la fortune et dans la misère, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Helen plongea son regard dans celui d'Erwan.

« Oui.

Le maire invita alors les mariés à signer le registre, avec les témoins. Puis il dit :

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Erwan prit délicatement le visage de son épouse entre ses mains, et l'embrassa. Helen répondit à son baiser, qu'ils intensifièrent sous les applaudissements de la foule.

**lll**

Helen et Erwan se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, du fait de l'amitié entre leurs parents. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, mais Erwan jouait plutôt avec les frères d'Helen alors qu'elle-même préférait jouer avec sa sœur. Plus tard, le jeune garçon avait exprimé le souhait de devenir alchimiste, et Roy lui avait proposé de venir étudier dans leur maison de vacances, où il pourrait trouver de nombreux livres sur l'alchimie, qui avaient autrefois appartenu au père de Riza. À ce moment-là, l'adolescent avait dix-huit ans et venait de rentrer dans la nouvelle école d'alchimie fondée par Alex Armstrong, qui avait décidé de quitter l'armée et de mettre son talent (transmis de génération en génération) au service du pays de la manière qui lui semblait la plus juste. L'école formait des alchimistes qui travailleraient pour l'Etat et non plus pour l'armée, tout en gardant le même titre. Helen était encore au lycée à Central et venait avec sa mère et ses frères à chaques vacances dans leur maison de campagne, et avec son père, lorsqu'il pouvait se permettre de quitter ses fonctions de généralissime. Roy ne vit donc pas se développer une grande amitié entre sa fille et le fils d'Edward, amitié qui évolua peu à peu, lorsqu'Helen entra à la faculté de médecine, voisine de l'école d'alchimie, et put voir Erwan tous les jours. Le jeune homme de 19 ans était consciencieux dans son travail et avait beaucoup d'amis, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir plusieurs fois par semaine, au restaurant universitaire, celle qu'il appelait affectueusement sa « cousine ». Ses amis le taquinaient de temps en temps sur l'existence de cette fille qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue et pour laquelle Erwan ne mangeait souvent pas avec eux. Helen était une jeune fille de 18 ans, sérieuse et brillante, comme ses parents. Elle appréciait ces moments passés avec Erwan, mais elle aurait voulu quelque chose en plus, et cette situation, à la fin du premier semestre, lui pesait vraiment. Pendant ses révisions de partiels, elle ne mangea plus au RU, mais à la bibliothèque, et ne vit pas Erwan pendant ce temps. Et ce fut d'autant plus dur pour elle de ne pas entendre ses encouragements et de ne pas voir son sourire.

Mais tout changea lorsque les deux jeunes gens se revirent après leurs partiels. Le repas se passa comme d'habitude. Puis Erwan demanda :

« À quelle heure finis-tu les cours aujourd'hui ?

\- À 16h30, pourquoi ?

\- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais me retrouver devant la BU à 17h10 ?

\- Oui. »

Malgré les questions d'Helen, Erwan refusa d'en dire plus sur ses intentions pour leur rendez-vous. Ils se séparèrent, et Helen eut bien du mal à suivre les cours, à cause de ses interrogations. Erwan avait paru si sérieux en lui demandant de le retrouver, que voulait-il lui dire ?

À la sortie des cours, elle eut du temps pour passer à la bibliothèque rendre des livres. À l'entrée, des étudiants proposaient des boissons chaudes. Helen acheta donc un chocolat chaud. Puis, après réflexion, et en demanda un second. Jusqu'à 17h, elle resta à l'intérieur, sirotant son chocolat et lisant un roman. Voyant l'heure approcher, elle sortit pour attendre Erwan, assise sur un banc. Le jour commençait à baisser et la température baissait. Helen réajusta son écharpe autour de son cou pour le protéger au mieux du vent glacé qui soufflait sur Central. Elle continua sa lecture, soufflant de temps en temps sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer. Elle venait tout juste de finir son chapitre lorsqu'elle vit Erwan arriver. Elle lui fit signe en souriant.

Erwan s'assit à côté d'elle. Il s'enquit d'abord du bon déroulement de ses cours, et Helen lui répondit qu'elle avait été distraite.

« Par quoi ?

\- À ton avis ? Tu me demandes de venir ici sans me dire pourquoi, alors c'est normal que je me pose des questions tout de même ! Donc ça a trotté dans ma tête pendant tous les cours.

\- Pardon de t'avoir tourmentée autant.

\- Maintenant qu'on est là, tu peux me dire de quoi tu veux me parler ? » Demanda Helen.

Erwan baissa un peu le regard. Helen ne l'avait jamais vu si gêné, et cela la fit sourire. Il était mignon, comme ça. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage, se redressa pour fixer Helen droit dans les yeux et se lança :

« Je vais te dire des choses que tu sais déjà, mais telles que je les vois, et ce sera pour introduire des choses que tu ne sais pas, et dont j'aimerais te faire part. »

Helen hocha la tête et sourit, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Toi et moi, on se connaît depuis que nous sommes tous petits. Nous n'avons qu'un an de différence, alors nous avons pu jouer ensemble quand nous nous voyions. Mais nous n'avons vraiment commencé à parler ensemble que lorsque je venais chez toi pour étudier pendant les vacances. Avant, nous étions un peu comme des cousins, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je dis à mes amis, et je te taquine avec ça. Nous sommes devenus amis, de très bons amis, ensuite, puisque nous sommes sur le même campus pour nos études. Mais en fait... Erwan chercha ses mots. Aujourd'hui, et même depuis plusieurs mois, ça a changé. Je ne peux plus te voir comme une « cousine », ou même une amie. Tu as pris une place importante dans ma vie, dans mon cœur, et je voudrais que cette place prenne plus d'importance encore. Mais je ne veux pas non plus être trop rapide, alors je commencerai seulement par dire... »

Erwan prit les mains d'Helen dans les siennes et, plongeant son regard d'azur dans les yeux noirs d'Helen, il dit :

« Helen Mustang.

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime. »

Il avait réussi à le dire, sans trembler, sans bafouiller. Ce simple fait suffit à le soulager d'un peu du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Puis vint l'angoisse de la réponse. Il savait qu'Helen l'appréciait comme ami, mais il ne savait rien de ses sentiments envers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps pour répondre, que ça ne le dérangeait pas (en fait si, ça le rendrait encore plus nerveux), mais la blonde le devança. Tout en parlant, elle souriait :

« Merci Erwan. Tes sentiments me vont droit au cœur. Je... si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu ces mots, venant de toi, à quel point je souffrais de ne pas oser de le dire lorsque nous mangions ensemble, et même avant. Et maintenant... La vois d'Helen se brisa, ses yeux brillèrent un peu, mais elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, et serra les mains du blond. Maintenant, tu me dis ces mots, et je me dis que je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse de toute ma vie. Parce que je t'aime, Erwan Elric. Oui, je t'aime. Et nous trouverons notre rythme pour évoluer ensemble, parce que, tu as raison, nous ne devons pas aller trop vite et brûler les étapes. Chaque chose viendra en son temps. »

Helen rougit brusquement, gênée. Elle venait enfin d'avouer son amour au garçon qu'elle aimait, mais lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'elle voulait aller plus loin avec lui. Pour cacher ses joues rouges, elle prit la tasse de chocolat chaud posée à côté d'elle et la tendit à Erwan.

« Tiens ! C'est encore chaud ! »

**lll**

Erwan et Helen n'annoncèrent qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'à Winry et Riza, attendant un peu pour le dire à Edward et Roy. Ce fut seulement l'été venu, lorsque le jeune homme alla chez les Mustang pour étudier que Helen l'annonça à son père.

« Vous sortez ensemble depuis tout ce temps et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit ! S'exclama Roy. Wilhem et Maes, vous me préviendrez quand vous aurez trouvé quelqu'un ? »

Wilhem et Maes étaient les deux jeunes frères d'Helen. Wilhem avait le même caractère que sa mère et ressemblait beaucoup à son père, tandis que Maes était le portrait craché de son père, tant par l'apparence que par le caractère.

« Personnellement, déclara Wilhem, je pense que je me confierais d'abord à maman, et ensuite à toi. Ou alors à vous deux en même temps.

\- Pour ma part, dit Maes, je préférerais le dire à tout le monde en une fois. Une réunion de famille pour tout régler.

\- Mes fils ne me font pas confiance pour leur donner des conseils ? Se désola Roy.

\- Mais nous n'avons jamais dit ça ! S'exclama Wilhem.

\- Vous le sous-entendiez ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes nièrent, et il fallut l'intervention de Riza et Helen pour calmer Roy.

Malgré les quelques disputes que la nouvelle avait pu engendrer, la famille Mustang était contente. Après ces vacances, Maes et Wilhem ne cessaient d'épier leur sœur pour savoir si sa relation avec Erwan évoluait beaucoup. Helen était un peu fatiguée de toutes ces manœuvres peu discrètes. Elle préférait se confier à son arrière-grand-père, qui malgré son caractère de commère, lui donnait de bons conseils.

Après deux ans de fréquentation pendant lesquels Helen et Erwan virent leur attachement grandir, leur désir de partager leur vie se fit plus fort encore. Le jeune homme prit sa décision le jour de l'anniversaire de mamie Pinako. Il annonça à son arrière-grand-mère qu'il avait l'intention de demander Helen en mariage.

« Alors comme ça tu t'es décidé, déclara la vieille dame.

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien. Mais fais vite.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas éternelle, et je sens que mon temps viendra bientôt.

\- Ne dites pas ça mamie ! S'exclama Erwan. Vous pouvez vivre encore plusieurs années !

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Mamie Pinako se leva de son fauteuil avec difficulté et marcha jusqu'à un buffet. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et prit une petite boîte. De celle-ci elle sortit une autre boîte, plus petite, et Erwan reconnu un écrin. Mamie Pinako reprit sa place dans son fauteuil et tendit l'écrin à son arrière-petit-fils, qui l'ouvrit. Un anneau en or soutenant un rubis reposait sur le petit coussin de soie blanche.

« Mamie, elle est superbe !

\- Elle est pour toi. Enfin pour Helen. C'est celle de Trisha. Elle me l'a confiée avant de mourir en me disant de la confier à une de ses descendants. Alors j'ai décidé de la donner à celui de mes arrière-petits-enfants qui se marierait le premier. Ta mère veut confier celle de Sara à ta sœur, alors il me restait ton frère ou toi.

\- Alors je veux bien l'accepter. »

Mamie Pinako serra les mains d'Erwan en signe d'encouragement.

Le futur alchimiste rentra à Central le lendemain. La semaine suivante il invita Helen à venir passer une semaine à Resembool pendant les vacances d'été. La jeune femme accepta, ne se doutant pas des pensées d'Erwan. Ils avaient parlé plusieurs fois de l'avenir, et ils savaient tous deux que bientôt ils devraient faire un choix.

**lll**

L'été arriva bientôt, Et les vacances avec lui. Au cœur du mois de juillet, Erwan et Helen prirent le train dans la gare de Central pleine de monde. Ce mois-ci était pratiquement caniculaire, Et même les fenêtres ouvertes du train ne rafraîchissaient pas l'atmosphère étouffante du wagon. Le couple fut heureux de se retrouver à l'air libre en sortant de la petite gare de Resembool. Une légère brise soufflait même délicatement sur leurs visages brûlants. Mamie Pinako les accueillit avec joie et leur proposa des rafraîchissements, acceptés avec empressement.

Winry arriva bientôt, revenant d'une tournée de révision des automails de ses patients. Elle embrassa son fils et Helen et leur annonça qu'Edward était encore parti en voyage avec son frère cadet.

« Donc Mei et ses jumelles sont là pour quelques semaines, ajouta Winry. En ce moment elles ont dû partir se balader.

\- Oui, répondit Pinako. Je leur ai dit de prendre beaucoup d'eau avec elles à cause du temps. »

Une heure plus tard, Mei arriva. Les jumelles, Nina et Sara, étaient deux jeunes filles grandes et brunes. On ne les confondait plus depuis quelques années, puisque Nina portait ses cheveux courts, contrairement à sa sœur qui les avait longs et détachés. Sara était aussi plus calme, à certains moments. Car malgré quelques différences de caractère, elles s'entendaient à merveille et imaginaient et réalisaient leurs bêtises ensemble depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Elles étaient les benjamines des cousins Elric, et Erwan s'était beaucoup occupé d'elles lorsqu'il était au collège. Il avait acquis une grande patience à ce moment-là, mais aussi avait obtenu la confiance de ses cousines, âgées de 6 ans de moins que lui.

Pinako et les amoureux entendirent d'abord la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis Nina s'exclamer :

« J'ai faim ! »

Sa mère la réprimanda. Puis les jumelles entrèrent dans la cuisine, et leurs visages s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elles virent leur cousin adoré.

« Erwan ! »

Les brunettes se jetèrent dans les bras du blond. Mei salua Helen, qui n'avait pas encore été accaparée – car les jumelles l'aimaient bien et adoraient taquiner leur cousin à son sujet. La Xinoise avait grandi entre sa rencontre et son mariage avec Alphonse Elric, mais elle était restée dans la moyenne de taille de son pays, alors que ses filles l'avaient dépassé depuis un an environ.

Nina et Sara avaient fini d'étouffer Erwan de leurs câlins et s'attaquèrent à Helen qui le leur rendit bien. Lorsque les embrassades furent terminées, Mamie Pinako sortit une bouteille de limonade bien fraîche du frigidaire, tirant des exclamations de joie des jumelles. Pendant qu'elles se désaltéraient, elles donnèrent quelques nouvelles à Helen et Erwan. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elles étaient pensionnaires dans un collège de la grande ville la plus proche. Elles n'étaient pas encore au lycée, mais savaient déjà ce qi les intéressait pour plus tard. Sara avait un intérêt particulier pour la gestion et les finances et commençait à comprendre les pages d'économie du journal de Pinako. Nina préférait les activités manuelles, parmi lesquelles la botanique et l'horticulture.

« Tu as une idée pour ton stage de l'année prochaine, Nina ? Demanda Helen.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup travailler dans une serre, pour découvrir de nouvelles plantes qui viennent d'autres pays, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Tu pourras demander à ton père ou à Edward, fit remarquer Mei. Ils connaissent du monde à l'étranger à force de voyager.

« Je leur demanderai quand ils reviendront. »

Une fois la bouteille terminée et les verres lavés, chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Erwan et Helen vidèrent leur valise dans leur chambre, Mei aida Pinako à préparer le dîner et les jumelles allèrent dans le jardin.

En revenant de sa tournée d'entretien des automails, Winry trouva ses nièces en grande discussion. Comme elles lui tournaient le dos, la mécanicienne put s'approcher discrètement pour savoir quel tour elles planifiaient encore. Il n'en était rien, puisque les deux brunes parlaient de leur cousin et d'Helen.

« Ça fait deux ans et demi qu'ils sont ensemble et il ne s'est toujours rien passé d'intéressant ? Disait Nina à sa sœur.

\- Oui. Rien ne change, même si je suis sûre qu'ils sont prêts. »

Sara ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

« On ne sait pas non plus s'il s'est passé quelque chose dont ils ne veulent pas nous parler…

\- Tu veux parler de… »

Sara hocha la tête.

« En fait maintenant ce qu'il faut, c'est que Erwan fasse le premier pas ! Mais quand…

\- Bientôt », dit Winry en apparaissant brusquement entre elles.

Les jumelles sursautèrent.

« Mais ça ne va pas de nous surprendre comme ça ? » s'exclama Nina, effondrée sur le sol.

Sara pensa d'abord à ce que sa tante avait dit plutôt que de protester contre ses méthodes d'apparition.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est bientôt ?

\- Erwan est mon fils, donc il me parle, répondit Winry. Je vous avouerai que je suis aussi impatiente que vous que ça se concrétise enfin.

\- Ça serait génial, hein Sara ! »

L'interpellée acquiesça.

« Il faudra juste que vous ne restiez pas dans leurs pattes pour leur laisser le champ libre. En fait pratiquement tout le monde est au courant qu'Erwan veut demander Helen en mariage ici dans les prochains jours. En fait seuls Edward et Alphonse l'ignorent.

\- Ça va leur faire un choc !

\- Surtout à Edward ! Renchérit Winry. Erwan ne lui a pas parlé du tout de ses intentions. »

Les jumelles et Winry rirent.

Le lendemain vit l'arrivée d'Elinor et Henry, la sœur et le frère d'Erwan. Elinor avait passé brillamment son examen de fin de lycée. Elle allait intégrer une école d'art et design à South City en septembre. Henry avait seize ans et passait en première. Il était dans le même lycée qu'Elinor et voulait pour sa part devenir ingénieur.

Erwan décida ce jour-là qu'il ferait sa demande le jour suivant, et fit part de sa décision à sa mère et Pinako.

« Bonne chance dans ce cas, déclara Winry. Et surtout, soigne bien la forme de ta demande.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne fais pas une demande trop compliquée, pas une demande d'alchimiste comme ton père. Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour tes études, il vaut mieux rester classique, mais pas trop direct. Évite donc le « épouse-moi ! » immédiat.

\- Bien compris. »

Winry serra son fils aîné dans ses bras. Erwan lui rendit son étreinte.

« Tu as bien grandi mon fils, dit la blonde (elle n'avait pas encore commencé à avoir des cheveux blancs, ou alors ils étaient invisibles parmi ses cheveux blonds). Je te souhaite d'être heureux.

\- Merci Maman. »

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner et le café, Erwan emmena Helen un peu à l'écart dans le jardin en faisant un signe discret à Winry. Celle-ci ordonna aux autres de ne pas les déranger. Cela n'empêcha pas Nina, Sara et Elinor de les espionner par une fenêtre de l'étage. Elles pouvaient les voir mais pas les entendre.

Helen et Erwan étaient sous l'arbre près du chemin qui menait vers l'entrée de la maison. Même à l'ombre, ils pouvaient ressentir la chaleur de ce jour de juillet. Aucun nuage ne venait perturber le bleu du ciel, et Erwan pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleur temps pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Même si cette pensée ne parvenait pas à calmer son stress. Il se tenait en face de la fille qu'il aimait, avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

« Helen, je… il hésita. »

Comme la jeune femme le regardait, attendant qu'il parle, il prit une inspiration et se lança.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi… et je me suis dit… j'ai pris une décision. Je… j'aimerais me faire pousser la moustache. »

A peine eu-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'Erwan voulu aller se cacher très loin, se retrouver six pieds sous terre et se frapper la tête contre un arbre. Tout ça en même temps. Il devait avoir l'air misérable, car Helen eut un petit rire, celui qui sortait sans contrôle réel lorsqu'elle était face à une situation loufoque ou ridicule.

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais j'ai vu ton air qui disait « mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? », et mon rire est parti.

\- Je te connais, alors je sais que ce n'était pas intentionnel.

\- Cela dit, continua Helen, ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée la moustache.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Mais il faut avoir une certaine maturité de visage, et puis je n'ai pas envie de te voir changer maintenant. Mais je voudrais voir ce que ça donnera dans plusieurs années. »

Helen avait baissé la voix sur ses derniers mots. Elle voulait être aux côtés d'Erwan dans ces quelques années, pouvoir vieillir à ses côtés comme ses parents.

« Combien d'années ? » demanda Erwan.

Helen fut prise au dépourvu par cette question. Elle bafouilla un peu en répondant.

« Je ne sais pas trop… une quinzaine d'années, peut-être plus… »

Erwan prit les mains d'Helen dans les siennes. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et déclara :

« Helen, je veux aussi que tu sois là, que tu sois à mes côtés dans quinze ans, dans trente ans, même dans cinquante ans si nous pouvons vivre jusque-là, que je me fasse pousser la moustache ou la barbe, ou que je devienne chauve. J'ai décidé d'engager ma vie à une chose. »

Il sortit le petit écrin confié par Pinako. Tenant toujours la main gauche d'Helen, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Helen, veux-tu être ma femme ? Veux-tu rester engager ta vie avec moi comme je veux engager la mienne auprès de toi ? »

Les yeux d'Helen brillèrent d'émotion, et elle hocha la tête en murmurant « Oui, je le veux. » d'une voix étranglée. Erwan passa la bague à l'annulaire de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, Helen jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Erwan répondit fougueusement à son baiser, et ils finirent par se séparer, hors d'haleine.

« Je t'aime, dit Helen.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime », répondit Erwan.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était la fin de cette fic, que j'aurais mis plus d'un an à écrire et poster. Il y a eu des moments de flottement, et d'autres plus actifs, mais je n'ai jamais abandonné l'idée de finir et de vous donner un jour (lointain) la conclusion de cette histoire.**

**J'espère que vous l'aurez suivie avec plaisir, et vos reviews m'ont toujours donné l'envie d'avancer plus loin et de vous donner le meilleur de moi-même. Je sais que je peux toujours évoluer, prendre de la maturité au niveau de l'écriture, et c'est vous, lecteurs (-trices) qui me le permettez.**

**Merci!**

**M-and-M**


End file.
